<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's No Game by SunsetSky412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789449">It's No Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetSky412/pseuds/SunsetSky412'>SunsetSky412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ashes to Ashes (UK TV), Life on Mars (UK)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Sam Tyler Alive and Well in 1981, ashes to ashes au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetSky412/pseuds/SunsetSky412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was he here?<br/>What purpose did conjuring him into her delusions bring?<br/>This was 1981 – DCI Tyler, the real DCI Tyler had said he had been in 1973.<br/>Had she created a figment of him that believed he had been here for eight years?</p><p>Alex Drake knew this world was in her head, that everyone here - including her former patient Sam Tyler - were figments she had created. But then why, every now and then... did they seem so real?</p><p>And if this version of Sam Tyler held such sway over the infamous Gene Hunt - then was he the one with the power to help her get home?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not a complete re-write of the series - it's a run of parts put together which use the main narrative. Some things are the same and some are different.</p><p>It's a fic exploring how things might have been if Sam Tyler had decided to stay around for longer. One that became a lot longer than it meant to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex cursed, throwing the radio across the room.</p><p>There were supposed to be voices. That’s what he’d said. Voices. Doctors. Family.</p><p>It must be too soon.</p><p>She was in her head. Her body fighting to stay alive. An hour here may only be a nano-second in the real world.</p><p>They’d speak to her soon.</p><p>She’d hear them soon.</p><p>She’d hear Molly.</p><p>“Ma’am?”</p><p>Alex jumped and spun around.</p><p>The young PC she had invented gave her a wary look, her eyes briefly flicking to the smashed radio strewn across the floor, “Are you alright Ma’am?”</p><p>“Yes, fine Shaz,” She sighed, running a hand through her newly curled hair, “I’ll just have to wait for the radios to start working – I have to be patient.”</p><p>Shaz frowned, “They were all working earlier Ma’am.”</p><p>“No I –“ Alex chuckled, here she was defending her actions to her own subconscious, “You know what, it doesn’t matter. Has Chris got anything about Layton yet?”</p><p>“I’m not sure – the Guv’s talking to Markham though, told me to come tell you.”</p><p>Alex pulled on the sleeve of the jacket covering her mind’s little outfit joke. His jacket. Gene Hunt’s jacket.</p><p>Mimicking the delusions of an old suicidal patient had not been where she had pictured herself this morning.</p><p>“Markham’s not important, Layton’s the key.”</p><p>She slid past Shaz and marched down the corridor.</p><p>Time was of the essence. The quicker she defeated Layton. The quicker she’d wake up.</p><p>“Chris!”</p><p>The skittish DC stumbled against the door into the CID as he stepped out, “Boss – uh, Ma’am?”</p><p>Alex’s heels made a determined statement as she hurried over; she couldn’t remember the last time she had worn ones this high – it was amazing that she hadn’t yet imaginarily twisted her ankle.</p><p>“Layton. Have you discovered where we can find him?”</p><p>Chris blinked, “Layton – um, yeah,” He flicked through the battered notebook, “Yeah – I’ve got an address for a warehouse he owns, might be there?”</p><p>She grinned, grabbing his shoulders, “Brilliant! Let’s go pick him up.”</p><p>The DC gave an uncertain smile, “Um, did the Guv want us to do that?”</p><p>Alex glanced through the window into the CID. From her angle, she could see a pair of heeled leather boots perched up on the desk of Hunt’s office.</p><p>It’d be easier to just go and drag Layton in on her own, but then the main character in this delusion would likely immediately chuck him back out just to spite her.</p><p>Perhaps part of her battle was convincing the part of her brain that was Gene Hunt to work with her.</p><p>Fighting to live wasn’t supposed to be easy.</p><p>She sighed with a nod towards the office, “Sure – we’ll just go let him know.”</p><p>Chris looked over with a frown, which melted into a grin, “Oh - no, that’s the boss.”</p><p>“Boss – Guv, whatever,” She rolled her eyes, stepping past him to reach for the door.</p><p>“Oy, Drake!”</p><p>Alex paused with her fingers around the handle and turned her head around to Hunt striding out of the interview room.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, “If I can teleport you to wherever I want that <em>will</em> be useful.”</p><p>“Oh good, you’re still talkin’ nonsense – if at some point you’d like to actually start doing your job and not just strut around showing off your legs I’d be much obliged.”</p><p>Chris leant forward, “She was going to talk to you Guv – thinks the boss is you.”</p><p>Hunt looked down at the young man, “What are you blabbin’ on about Christopher?”</p><p>The DC pointed through the glass pane in the door.</p><p>Alex’s gaze flicked back to the office too and a jolt of surprise hit on seeing that the pair of leather boots were still perched on the desk.</p><p>She glanced back to Hunt.</p><p>He didn’t seem too bothered that there was someone making themselves at home in his office.</p><p>Strangely, she could swear she saw the corner of his mouth quirk up briefly.</p><p>Hopefully that was a sign that her subconscious had given him a setting other than just arrogance and anger.</p><p>Hunt brushed past her and flung the door open.</p><p>“What do you want Gladys!”</p><p>Alex followed, opening her mouth to slip in her request to go and get Layton whilst he was distracted by a visitor but froze – breath caught in her throat, as the man attached to the pair of leather boots came into view.</p><p>DCI Sam Tyler kicked his legs off the desk and leant forward; chin propped in one hand, head slightly tilted, an almost child-like grin directed towards the man whose office he was occupying.</p><p>“Heard I’d finally been replaced – thought it’d be nice to give my condolences to the new arrival.”</p><p>Hunt stepped forward, hands in his pockets, “Oh how very kind of you. Don’t worry, nobody’s missing you – plus my new DI is a much perkier sight than you ever were.”</p><p>Alex had moved to the side when Hunt did, keeping her blocked from Tyler’s view.</p><p>Why was he here?</p><p>What purpose did conjuring him into her delusions bring?</p><p>This was 1981 – DCI Tyler, the real DCI Tyler had said he had been in 1973.</p><p>Had she created a figment of him that believed he had been here for eight years?</p><p>Tyler chuckled, standing up and moving out of the office, “I’m hoping that means a female officer has rightly been given my old role.”</p><p>“Yes alright, don’t go preachin’,” Hunt sniffed, “You’ll have Shaz running the joint next.”</p><p>“Give it five years she probably could.”</p><p>“You hear that Shaz!” Gene turned around to the PC who had just come through the door; Alex jumped back to stay hidden, “Tyler’s gonna mother you up the ladder.”</p><p>The young woman rolled her eyes but shot the mentioned senior officer a small smile.</p><p>Tyler returned the smile and stepped over to perch on the edge of her desk, leaning forward and lowering his voice in a mock whisper, “At his age you’ll only need to outlast him for a few years.”</p><p>“Alright enough natterin’! Drake, stop cowering behind me like a kiddie in pigtails, you said you already know the man.” Hunt moved to the side and swung an arm out, “Tyler, DI Drake – apparently you’ve met, which I would guess doesn’t bode well for any of us.”</p><p>Sam Tyler’s head snapped up at her name and their eyes locked.</p><p>A sharp breath shot through her.</p><p>Shock.</p><p>It was gone almost as quickly as it came but she saw it.</p><p>Right there, in his eyes - pure shock.</p><p>That didn’t make sense.</p><p>If he was her figment, why would she imagine him with such a look of panicked shock on seeing her?</p><p>She was still stood frozen, just staring at him as he walked over with his hand held out.</p><p>“Yes, DI Alex Drake – I remember,” He smiled, but it wasn’t like the care-free one he had given Shaz; it was mellow, almost sad, “Good to see you again.”</p><p>The ability to move returned and she took the offered hand.</p><p>A hand she had shook only a few months ago, two days before he had thrown himself off a roof.</p><p>She put her other hand over the top, grasping it tightly, “You too DCI Tyler – really.”</p><p>A scoff came from Ray’s desk, “DCI? He wishes.”</p><p>Tyler nodded and drew his hand back, “Yes, it’s DI Tyler.”</p><p>Alex laughed and shook her head, “Wow – that’s just cruel of me. Eight years and I haven’t let you regain your old title.”</p><p>He grinned, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Can’t regain what I never had Alex.”</p><p>Ray’s chair squeaked as he rose and swanned next to her; apparently making fun of his old boss out did his annoyance at his new one being a woman, “Yeah he’s moved onto babysitting duty now – looking after all the newbies, teaching them all this ‘proper procedure’ faff.”</p><p>Chris appeared at her other shoulder, “Hey – it’s not babysitting, its moulding the minds of the future generation of the police.”</p><p>“What – like he’s moulded your mind?”</p><p>“Well, yeah.”</p><p>“You just parrot whatever he says.”</p><p>Alex let her gaze wander over the two men, but she took in Tyler out of the corner of her eye as he stepped back into Hunt’s space.</p><p>“No I don’t – I weigh up the information presented to me and form my own conclusions.”</p><p>“I’ve literally heard Tyler say that exact sentence.”</p><p>Turning away, so his back was to her; Sam lifted his head and quickly muttered something in the taller man’s ear.</p><p>“Yeah, and I came to the conclusion that I agree with it.”</p><p>“You’re such a div.”</p><p>Hunt’s face remained fixed towards her the whole time, no reaction to whatever was whispered.</p><p>Only a few hours here and already her figments were keeping secrets from her.</p><p>Which was what Sam Tyler had to be.</p><p>A figment.</p><p>Not real.</p><p>“Right are you ladies quite finished!” Hunt snapped. “Is it just me or don’t we have a drug dealing scum bag waitin’ to have the key thrown away!”</p><p>Tyler smirked as the two men muttered apologies and hurried back to their desks. He glanced up at the man barking at them, “I’ll take that as my cue too.”</p><p>Hunt grunted and clapped a hand on the back of the DI’s neck, giving it a subtle squeeze, “Yeah, stop clutterin’ my department with your bleedin’ heart.”</p><p>The younger man shook his head and gave him a quick pat on the chest before moving away.</p><p>He caught her eye again as he strolled past, “See you around Alex.”</p><p>She threw him a wink, “I’ll be home by this evening.”</p><p>His expression tightened, but he didn’t say anything.</p><p>He threw up a hand without looking back and disappeared down the corridor.</p><p>In a way, it was nice to imagine that this was where he had ended up after his suicide.</p><p>That the delusions he recalled from his time in a coma had some form of reality that he was able to return to like he wanted.</p><p>It was happier than the truth.</p><p>A loud clap from behind drew her back and she turned around to Hunt, “Right then - Markham.”</p><p>Alex crossed her arms and raised her chin, “First – Layton.”</p><p>*  *  *  *</p><p>Painfully off-key singing carried out through the open basement door, disappearing into the empty London street.</p><p>Alex shifted on the cold stone step.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how long she’d been sitting there.</p><p>Arresting Layton was supposed to wake her up.</p><p>Why hadn’t she woken up?</p><p>She wanted to see Molly.</p><p>She was supposed to see Molly.</p><p>The Guv had barked at her to buck up and get herself down to Luigi’s that evening as they had all left the office. Which in Hunt language had probably been a friendly invitation to try and cheer her up.</p><p>She hadn’t planned on coming down.</p><p>Sitting in her flat and waiting for the television to start talking to her had been in the agenda.</p><p>It was another appearance of the clown that had spooked her enough to think maybe just an hour with her less creepy imaginary constructs would do her better.</p><p>But the boisterous, joyous energy streaming out of the restaurant had hit her and cut her down before she could walk in.</p><p>How could she be happy – even fake verge of death hallucination happy – when Molly was sitting at home waiting for her to come back and celebrate her birthday?</p><p>One of the voices inside started to become more distinctive, signalling someone was coming towards the door.</p><p>“Lay off! I need a slash!”</p><p>Ray stumbled out, catching himself on the brick wall.</p><p>He muttered a curse on glancing up to see her blocking his path.</p><p>“What you doing Drake?” He pulled a cigarette out and lit it, blowing the smoke towards her, “Too good to come inside with the likes of us?”</p><p>Alex shrugged, leaning her head against the wall, “No my stereotypical male colleague – just too sad.”</p><p>The answer seemed to throw him.</p><p>He opened his mouth but then paused, deciding against whatever he had planned to say and instead drew out his pack of cigarettes and held it out to her.</p><p>She shook her head, “Those will kill you, you know?”</p><p>He scoffed, “Yeah I’ve been told – but still ‘ere aren’t I.”</p><p>Alex chuckled and closed her eyes.</p><p>Still here.</p><p>That was the problem.</p><p>She expected to hear Ray slink back, taking the opportunity to escape his new boss having a break down on the street.</p><p>Surprisingly, after a few scuffs of his boots, he spoke again. This time his voice slightly nearer.</p><p>Alex opened her eyes to see that he had crouched down in front of her; his gaze cast to the side as if that would help him feel like he wasn’t actually doing this.</p><p>“Look Drake, uh – DI Drake,” He coughed and wiped his hand over his nose, “You seem all, you know – weepy and stuff out here. Shaz is inside, maybe you should go and like talk girly stuff with her or something. Make yer feel better?”</p><p>The clumsy attempt at comfort actually drew a slither of warmth from her chest and a small smile twitched on her lips, “What kind of girly stuff?”</p><p>Ray shrugged, “I don’t know – hair, nails. How to not dress like a prozzie?”</p><p>A laugh escaped, “You saying you didn’t like my earlier look?”</p><p>“I never said that,” He smirked, finally meeting her gaze, “Best arrival of a new officer I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Alex shook her head with a grin; weirdly, she could tell that this wasn’t Ray being pervy, it was him genuinely trying to cheer her up.</p><p>It seemed even figments had layers.</p><p>“Okay, you’ve convinced me,” She held out her hand and let him pull her up, “I don’t think I can feel my bum anymore anyway.”</p><p>Ray raised an eyebrow, “That is a crime.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and lightly shoved his shoulder, moving past him and stepping into the restaurant. Allowing him to finally run off and urinate.</p><p>Why he couldn’t just do that inside the establishment was anyone’s guess.</p><p>The warmth of bodies and aroma of fresh Italian cuisine wrapped around her and she moved further in.</p><p>What seemed to be the whole of the CID were spread across multiple tables on the far side of the restaurant. Eating, laughing, drinking – but from the looks of it, mostly drinking.</p><p>At the very back, slightly apart from the rest on a small table in the corner, sat the two most confusing figures in her delusion.</p><p>Gene Hunt and Sam Tyler.</p><p>At their own table, near enough to input into the conversations around them if they wished, but far enough away to allow their own; they gave the impression of two lions watching over their pack.</p><p>Gene lounged back, one arm swung on the back of Sam’s chair, his head slightly turned to him although his eyes would wander over his team now and then.</p><p>Sam was leaning on the table; one arm laid out straight whilst his chin was propped up by the hand of his other. He was fully turned towards the other man, his stretched-out arm nudging the Guv’s hand that was holding the base of a wine glass every time he seemed to be emphasising a point.</p><p>Their chairs were pushed close together; meaning they seemed to just be occupying one bit of space.</p><p>One collective unit.</p><p>Alex strolled over; as she neared, Gene caught her arrival and gave her a nod, “Bolly – so you finally decided to grace us with your presence.”</p><p>Sam straightened up at the announcement and looked up at her with an endearing smile, leaning back into the arm still draped across the back of his chair.</p><p>“Alex! I hear you made some good arrests today – a drug lord and accomplices. One day here and you’ve already out shone me.”</p><p>She couldn’t help but return the smile; he had such a brightness about him. There was a genuine happiness and excitement on her behalf for achievements she’d made.</p><p>He was almost unrecognisable to the shattered, tired man who had come in for his psych interviews.</p><p>Which was strange, since that was the only version of him that she had ever met.</p><p>“Thanks, DI Tyler,” She shrugged, “The final outcome I wanted didn’t happen, but I’ve just got to keep fighting and I know I’ll get there.”</p><p>Gene scoffed, pouring her a drink and pushing it over, “Oh good – it’s another you Dorothy.”</p><p>The younger man shot him a glare then turned back to her, “Please, call me Sam. And I’m sure you’ll eventually get to where you want to be Alex – you’re clearly a very capable officer.”</p><p>“Ballsy and insubordinate more like.”</p><p>Sam tilted his head, “That brings back memories.”</p><p>“Nah – you were different Sammy-boy.”</p><p>“Whys that?”</p><p>Gene smirked, “I could smack you around when you got on my nerves.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes, “Charming.”</p><p>Alex leant back, watching the affectionate exchange.</p><p>All day, dealing with the mighty tougher than nails Guv it had been a constant battering of shouting, arguing and crudeness. There had always been a tension to his body; a stress coiled up inside shaking with the effort to be contained.</p><p>It was as if that had been a different man.</p><p>Now, the Guv sitting in front of her was relaxed, seemingly happy to quietly bask in the lively atmosphere. A slight smile pulling at the corner of his mouth as his friend chattered away. The fingers of his hand that was peeking out from the behind Sam’s back lightly tapping in time with the music. His thumb stroking against the man’s shoulder now and then as he kept to the beat.</p><p>Sam’s hand fell onto her arm and she refocused onto his words, “Have to say I am jealous though – you got to hear my life’s work come to fruition.”</p><p>“Life’s work?” Alex raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Well that’s what it feels like,” He grinned, giving Gene a light smack as he muttered some choice words under his breath, “Come on – you wanted to keep a suspect in because you had a gut feeling about him but<em> someone</em> said…”</p><p>“Don’t give him the satisfaction Bolls, he’s just bein’ a prick.”</p><p>“You shut up – I’m having this.”</p><p>Alex chuckled, “This seems like a bigger deal than I’d think it’d be – are you talking about the Guv saying we couldn’t hold Markham?”</p><p>The young man lit up, “The exact words – come on, what did he say?”</p><p>“Give me strength.” Gene muttered, wiping a hand over his face.</p><p>It was like talking to an excitable puppy, “He shouted at me saying we didn’t have the evidence to hold him.”</p><p>Sam turned around, pointing a finger in the Guv’s face with a smug grin, “Didn’t. Have. The. Evidence.”</p><p>“Alright Gladys keep it in your pants.” Gene grunted, chugging down his wine, “So your pansy procedures have wet the high-ups cheeks, I want to stay king of the jungle I got to degrade myself sometimes.”</p><p>Sam sighed, wiping a fake tear from his cheek, “I just never thought I’d see the day arrive. Gene Hunt concerned over obtaining evidence by the book.”</p><p>“I’ll acquaint you with a book,” He murmured, reaching over and downing Sam’s wine as well, “How’d you even hear ‘bout this anyway? You’re supposed to be livin’ in the world of plonks.”</p><p> The young man threw him a pointed look.</p><p>Gene’s head snapped round to where his DC was cosying up with Shaz, “Christopher you bloody traitor! What have I told you ‘bout yapping off to Tyler!”</p><p>Chris’ eyes widened and he threw up his hands, “But – it’s the boss Guv.”</p><p>“Thank you, Chris!” Sam waved him down with a grin, “Ignore this one, he’s ploughing his way through the wine.”</p><p>“Stop undermining me in front of my team,” Gene snapped, but there was no actual heat to the words.</p><p>Alex shook her head, fighting back a giggle, “So I gather Chris is yours and Ray is the Guv’s?”</p><p>“Gladys could tell that boy the loch ness monster was a murder suspect and he’d be shooting off to go and fit the arrest,” Gene scoffed.</p><p>Sam smirked, “And if I told Ray the same thing, he’d report me just to hope for the chance to get me locked up in the loony bin.”</p><p>“So, one big happy family then?”</p><p>“That’s us Bolls,” He refilled his glass and clinked it against her untouched one, “You can be the new nanny – tryin’ to order everyone around, fightin’ with papa bear, cleaning up the mess. It’ll be like Gladys never abandoned us.”</p><p>Alex took a sip of her wine, it was good – really good. Since none of this was going to be affecting her liver, she downed the rest and poured herself another.</p><p>“Steady on Bolly-knickers.”</p><p>She pointed a finger at Sam, “Why <em>am</em> I the new you? How come you’ve slid out of your role?”</p><p>“With the move to London – I thought it’d be fun to try a new challenge.” He shrugged, “Trying to shape Chris up over the years sparked interest in mentoring new recruits.”</p><p>“So, you don’t mind not working with your team anymore? With the Guv?”</p><p>His expression didn’t change, but Alex spotted a slight tension run through his posture.</p><p>The fingers at his shoulder that had been tapping to the music had stopped, so Gene’s thumb was pressed against his jacket.</p><p>“A bit – but I’m still around, that’s what’s important,” He smiled, “Besides, I had to make room for another DI to have the opportunity to learn what I have didn’t I?”</p><p>Alex hummed in agreement.</p><p>More secrets.</p><p>What importance did this version of Sam Tyler that she’d created hold to her getting home?</p><p>“No more can be learnt ‘bout being a copper than under the Gene-Genie, that’s for sure.” The Guv chipped in, squeezing the younger man’s shoulder before sliding his arm back and standing up, “Come on Sammy-boy, let’s get Luigi to rustle up some food, I’m starvin’.”</p><p>Sam sighed, “Gene – the kitchen’s closed, he announced it an hour ago.”</p><p>“Nah, never closed for us. I’m his favourite customer.”</p><p>With that, he marched off, shouting out for the poor restaurant owner who probably cursed the day the CID had first graced his premise.</p><p>“No consideration that man,” Sam shook his head, but there was a light smile on his face. He stood up as well, looking down at her, “Do you want anything to eat, Luigi probably would actually put something together if it was at the request of a beautiful woman.”</p><p>Alex chuckled, “I’ve already eaten – leave the Guv to use his own charms.”</p><p>“His charms normally come down to violence and or threat of violence,” He joked, “I’d better go keep an eye.”</p><p>He gave her hand a gentle pat before sliding away, following in the direction of the Guv.</p><p>She still longed for Molly.</p><p>Longed to wake up.</p><p>But maybe having this setting as her battle ground wasn’t all bad.</p><p>Besides, it was clear there was one way to work around this version of Gene Hunt.</p><p>He was clearly wrapped around Sam Tyler’s finger.</p><p>Perhaps that’s why her mind had conjured him up.</p><p>*  *  *  *</p><p>“So, we’re guessing which of the victim’s friends is a psycho?”</p><p>“No Shaz – we’re building a profile of each of his friends who were on the stag-do,” Alex tapped on the whiteboard holding five photos with various notes scribbled around them, “The manner in which Fields was killed was very particular – the kind of method where the desire and emotions behind it come through in an individual’s personality.”</p><p>The PC frowned, “But haven’t you already interviewed them all Ma’am?”</p><p>“Yes, but their alibis are all within each other, which is suspicious in itself.”</p><p>“Didn’t the Guv say it’s to do with that gang Fields was involved with though?”</p><p>“Shaz!” Alex snapped, the young girl flinched and she took a deep breath, “Sorry, sorry – look, you’re a bright girl Shaz, and if you want to progress in the force, sometimes that means thinking things through and exploring leads because you feel that you’re onto something. Not just going along with whatever the Guv tells you.”</p><p>“Bolls!”</p><p>Alex clenched her jaw as a phone slammed down and the mentioned man emerged from his office.</p><p>He walked over and hovered behind her, hands in his pockets, giving her what she assumed he thought to be his intimidating look, “I let you blab on about your psychiatry, swirling your rambles all over me whiteboard to get you off my back. <em>Not</em> – to go turnin’ my team against me!”</p><p>She scoffed, “I’m hardly turning her against you – just reminding her that your word isn’t law!”</p><p>“Same thing!” He barked.</p><p>An urge to scream which came over her more times than she’d like when dealing with Gene Hunt threatened to burst and she had to reign it in.</p><p>Forcing a smile on her face she raised her hands, “Fine, sorry – do you want to hear what we’ve come up with about the friends or not?”</p><p>He glanced at the board behind her and sniffed, “No.”</p><p>“Oh great – so what are you going to do then? Just wander around hoping the murderer taps you on the shoulder and gives themselves up!”</p><p>Hunt leant forward, tapping the side of his head, “No Bolly-knickers – I’m gonna go and rustle up answers from Field’s rival gang. Who knows people better than their friends? The enemies.”</p><p>“It’s not a gang related killing!” Alex repeated for what must be the tenth time, “Gang killings don’t look like this!”</p><p>“Are you coming or not?” He snapped, ignoring her comment.</p><p>“No!” She hissed, “I’m going to do some actual work and figure out which of his friend’s was involved!”</p><p>“Fine! Do what you want!” He stormed back into his office and grabbed his coat, clicking his finger across the room, “Raymondo – come on, let’s go shake up some gangsters.”</p><p>Ray grinned and jumped up, “Yes Guv!”</p><p>Chris rose as well, “And me Guv?”</p><p>Hunt pushed him back down, “No – you stay ‘ere and help the princess with her pretty drawings, never know – maybe she’ll surprise us all.”</p><p>Alex shot him a glare but despite her frustration, was aware that it was his way of admitting her line of enquires were useful.</p><p>Not that he could just say that out loud.</p><p>The door was just swinging closed behind them when Hunt’s hand caught it and his head popped back in, “Chris!”</p><p>The DC perked up, “Yes Guv!”</p><p>He pointed a finger at him, “If the wife asks where I am – lie, got it?”</p><p>Chris deflated again and held up a pitiful thumbs up, “Yes Guv.”</p><p>“Good lad.” Hunt slapped the door and disappeared again.</p><p>Alex ran a hand through her hair; never had she met someone who riled her up this much. Whatever part of her brain he was coming from must have been deep <em>deep</em> in her subconscious.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes and turned to look at where he’d just been standing.</p><p>Did he say wife?</p><p>She couldn’t recall whether or not Sam had mentioned Hunt having a wife in his recordings.</p><p>Why would she put a poor imaginary woman through the pain of being married to Gene Hunt?</p><p>Alex perched on the edge of the PC’s desk and folded her arms, “Shaz – is the Guv married?”</p><p>Shaz looked up, “Oh no Ma’am – I mean, he was a long time ago Chris said, back in Manchester. But I think that was like six years ago or something.”</p><p>Alex raised an eyebrow, “Then who was he talking about?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Just then Shaz – he told Chris to lie to his wife.”</p><p>The PC blinked, then shrugged, “Oh right – no Ma’am he just meant DI Tyler.”</p><p>“Tyler?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Shaz glanced around and leant forward, lowering her voice, “DI Tyler gets very annoyed when he hears the Guvs been storming into dangerous places without him – they argue about it all the time. Easier for everyone if he just doesn’t know.”</p><p>Alex bit back a smirk; the mighty Gene Hunt getting his team to keep secrets just to avoid getting told off by a DI.</p><p>It was becoming clearer that this Sam Tyler she had invented was the part of her mind that held a key to her getting back.</p><p>Quietly holding a level of control over the delusion that she’d borrowed from the real-life man.</p><p>The past couple of weeks she’d been trying to find a moment to pull him aside to actually talk through what was happening.</p><p>But whenever she tried to bring up the whole bullet in the head thing with other people around, Sam would act like she was wasn’t making any sense or just change the subject.</p><p>It must be like a kind of mental defence mechanism.</p><p>The figment trying to protect her from breaking the reality she had created around the other figments.</p><p>It was all killing her head.</p><p>No pun intended.</p><p>Tyler was often around the CID; he would wander in at least three or four times a day.</p><p>Sometimes, just poking his head in to say hello, others to stop and have chat to Chris, sometimes to ask about how their case was going and pitch in some ideas.</p><p>On other occasions they’d all be the ones to arrive back and he’d be set up in the Guv’s office doing paperwork. Usually eating lunch at the same time.</p><p>The Guv wouldn’t mention it.</p><p>Either he’d grab one of the sandwiches and kick Tyler into the spare chair on the other side of his desk, chatting with him for a bit before getting back to work.</p><p>Or he’d grab a sandwich with no word between them and turn back to whatever he was saying to his team; ignoring the man who would quietly carry on writing away.</p><p>Since Tyler had his own department he was basically in charge of in the other side of the building, she knew there was little liable reason for her to be imagining him hanging around so much.</p><p>Which clearly meant her mind was throwing neon signs at her, telling her that it was important that she talked to him and got answers.</p><p>For once, it seemed her brain was on her side today because just like that, Sam Tyler walked through the main doors.</p><p>“Alright Chris?”</p><p>The DC looked up with a grin, “Hey boss – how’s it going?”</p><p>Sam shrugged, “Same old, how’s the case?” He glanced over to the whiteboard and a smile stretched across his face, “Please tell me that’s a psychological profile of the victim’s friends.”</p><p>Alex chuckled and tapped the marker against the board, “Bet you don’t see this very often.”</p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><p>She cast a fond gaze as he came over and read the notes; it was nice to have someone around who appreciated her profession.</p><p>Sam glanced to the side and quirked an eyebrow, “How’d Gene feel about you doing this?”</p><p>“I think swirling rambles was one way he put it,” She grinned.</p><p>He nodded and folded his arms, “Yeah this side of things is something I could never bring him round to. Sure, he likes the results it gets – but doesn’t like hearing it explained.”</p><p>He stepped closer and lowered his voice just for her ears, “My theory – it’s because it breaks down the science behind his ‘gut feeling’. I think subconsciously, this kind of profiling is what he does in his head and more often than not has him know who the culprit is.” He nudged her lightly with his elbow, “But that’s not as cool as just having a gut instinct.”</p><p>Alex tilted her head, “Huh – I never thought of it like that.” She waved a hand, “Well obviously I did, but apparently my subconscious hadn’t caught up yet to make it clear to me on my own.”</p><p>Sam looked away and coughed, taking a step back.</p><p>She grabbed his arm, “Actually Sam, I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute.”</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“No, um,” She glanced down at Shaz who quickly looked back down at her desk, “In private – come on, over here.”</p><p>Alex took his hand and lead him into the kitchen, pushing him into the corner near the sink.</p><p>“Alex?” Sam frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>It was his concern. The slight tilt of his head.</p><p>It seemed so real.</p><p>A laugh escaped, slipped out and then it led to another and suddenly she was laughing almost hysterically but it quickly melted into sobs.</p><p>Arms wrapped around her and she buried her face into his shoulder.</p><p>A hand ran through her hair and she tightened her grip.</p><p>He may not be real, but here, in this world, he was the closest thing she had to home.</p><p>Slowly, she gained control of herself and her tears subsided.</p><p>Feeling the shaking lessen, Sam leant back and took her face in his hands, wiping her cheeks dry with his thumb, “I’m guessing that’s been boiling up for a while.”</p><p>She laughed, a normal one this time and finishing wiping her tears away, “Apparently so.”</p><p>Sam released her and leant back against the counter, hooking one foot over the other.</p><p>This hadn’t been how she’d planned to start this conversation.</p><p>“Sam,” She glanced behind her, checking nobody had walked in, “Look – you need to help me, you know I’m trying to get back home, you’ve done it – how, how did you do it?”</p><p>The DI stared at her, not saying anything; his mouth set in a grim line.</p><p>She couldn’t handle him pretending he didn’t know what she was talking about.</p><p>He couldn’t do that to her.</p><p>Her brain couldn’t be that cruel.</p><p>“Look, look,” She reached forward, clinging to his arm, “I know you’re just a figment of my mind and you never fully explained to me what happened before you woke up from your coma so how could you know, but you have to know something! I’ve created you for a reason – there has to be some kind of hint that you can give me, something I can’t work out on my own!”</p><p>Sam looked down at her hand gripping into his jacket before meeting her gaze once more.</p><p>A moment of silence passed.</p><p>His jaw clenched.</p><p>He cursed under his breath.</p><p>“Okay Alex,” He clasped his hand over hers, his tone low and urgent, “Listen – there’s not one way to get back. How it was for me won’t be the same for you. You just have to know that it is possible but you have to fight for it – and events you think you’re here to change or stop, they’re not always what you think. And they may be a way to get back home – but be prepared that they also may not.”</p><p>“But I can do it – you think I can do it?”</p><p>Sam’s eyes softened, “You have a daughter don’t you, I remember you telling me about her.”</p><p>“Molly – yes,” She choked, “It’s her birthday, I promised we’d blow out the candles together – she’s waiting for me.”</p><p>His hand gently cupped her cheek again, his voice a soft whisper, “You’ll get back to her Alex.”</p><p>“Thank you,” She closed her eyes, capturing the hand on her cheek underneath her own, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Ma’am – oh.”</p><p>Sam glanced over her shoulder, “Everything okay Shaz?”</p><p>The hand fell from her cheek and Alex turned her head slightly to see the young woman.</p><p>But she wasn’t looking towards her, she was glaring at Sam.</p><p>A rather spiteful glare.</p><p>“Fine sir,” She replied curtly, “Just wanted to ask DI Drake a question.”</p><p>“She’ll be with you in a moment, thanks Shaz.”</p><p>The PC gave a sharp nod and twisted on her heel, marching back out of the kitchen.</p><p>A sigh sounded from the DI with a quiet murmur, “This story’s going to get me in trouble later.”</p><p>Alex turned back around with a frown, “What?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Sam shook his head, “You feeling a bit more composed now?”</p><p>She shrugged, “As much as I can be stuck inside my head.”</p><p>He nodded, giving her shoulder a light squeeze as he stepped past.</p><p>But then he paused, hand still on her jacket and turned back, “So – you really think we’re all just figments in your head?”</p><p>Alex offered a gentle smile, “Of course you are Sam – the only reason you don’t think I’m mad is because you’re the figment of the man who first told me all about this delusion in the first place.”</p><p>“So, you don’t believe I really am him – that I really returned here when I jumped off that roof.”</p><p>“I’m afraid not,” She patted his hand, “But it’s nice to imagine that you did, that your suicide wasn’t for nothing. That you got back to Annie.”</p><p>He froze.</p><p>She tilted her head, “Sam?”</p><p>A sheen of water spread in his eyes and his mouth lifted in a small smile, her name falling off his tongue as a sigh, “Annie.”</p><p>She gasped, a look of horror crossing her face, “I’m sorry – I didn’t think. Nobodies mentioned her since I arrived – is she, did she…”</p><p>Sam lifted his gaze to her, “She moved on, passed away – five years ago.”</p><p>Alex shook her head, “Sam… I’m sorry, I didn’t –“</p><p>“You think I’m just a figment, what does it matter.”</p><p>“No, well yes,” She stuttered, “But that doesn’t mean I don’t –“</p><p>“Alex. It’s alright.” He ran a hand over his mouth, “It was her time. And she was happy at the end. We were happy at the end.”</p><p>She sighed, crossing her arms, “Still. It’s not very nice of me to conjure you up on your own.”</p><p>“If you did conjure me – that’d be true.”</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes and nudged her shoulder against his, “You’re not tricking me that easily – even if you are my smartest figment.”</p><p>“Aren’t I honoured.” He smirked, then nodded his head towards the main room, “Come on – you have some profiling to finish.”</p><p>She followed him out of the kitchen, moving back to her board as he went to stand over Chris’ desk.</p><p>A weight had lifted off her chest for the first time she had had been shot.</p><p>She could do this.</p><p>She was going to get back home.</p><p>Back to Molly.</p><p>“Chris,” Sam folded his arms, looking down at the man who was poorly pretending to be in deep concentration with his notes.</p><p>The DC didn’t look up as he replied, “Yes boss?”</p><p>“Where’s Gene?”</p><p>Chris tapped his pen against the desk, “The Guv? Oh yeah – he’s, you know, well you know the Guv – always places, and doing things, here and there – and here.”</p><p>Sam sighed, “Chris.”</p><p>The DC looked up at him with a winch, “Yeah?”</p><p>“Has he gone down to rile up Field’s rival gang with only Ray for back up?”</p><p>Chris paused, “No?”</p><p>“Damn him!”</p><p>Chris stood up as Sam stormed towards the door, “Boss it’s not a big deal – they’ve just gone to talk.”</p><p>The DI turned back, “Yes well I feel like taking some of my recruits for a tactical field exercise in how to make sure superior officers don’t make idiots of themselves – you coming?”</p><p>The DC stumbled over his chair as he shot up to follow the man, then suddenly seemed to remember that it was a different DI who was actually his boss these days.</p><p>“Uh, Ma’am?”</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes and strutted over to the door, “We may as well all go and get shouted at together.”</p><p>*  *  *  *</p><p>Turned out, Sam’s instincts on if the Guv had made a stupid decision were correct.</p><p>A shoot out, civilian hostage, car run into the river and fifteen arrests later they’d cleared out the beginnings of a London street gang and proved that both herself <em>and</em> the Guv were right.</p><p>One of Fields stag-do friends had been a part of the rival gang.</p><p>And he’d confessed to the murder.</p><p>Alex walked around the scene as the last of the gang members got thrown into a van.</p><p>Sam had brought five officers alongside them when they had first arrived, which had definitely come into use.</p><p>They called for more to help make all the arrests once everything had got under control.</p><p>She looked around, trying to spot either Sam or the Guv, they had been there a few minutes ago.</p><p>Seeing them in action together had been pretty impressive.</p><p>They’d just seemed to always known what the other was going to do; sensing which one should taunt while the other got in position to attack, if they were faking an injury or if they really needed help, if the other had a plan that they should just play along with.</p><p>That last one had fooled her.</p><p>Whilst the civilian was being held hostage with a gun to her head, a shot had gone off.</p><p>Sam had fallen to the floor like a dead weight.</p><p>She had screamed.</p><p>Ray and Chris had shouted from behind her.</p><p>The man holding the hostage had shuffled forward, dragging the woman along, to check to see if one of his gang had actually kill a copper.</p><p>As soon as he’d angled his gun slightly away from her head as he leant down to see; Sam had jumped up, grabbing the weapon as Gene appeared from nowhere and knocked the man to the ground.</p><p>The three of them had a moment of confused shock, having sworn they’d seen the DI shot.</p><p>But he’d just shrugged and inclined his head towards where the Guv was roughly handcuffing the gunman.</p><p>“Gene fired a shot into the air – I assumed he wanted me to pretend I’d been hit.”</p><p>She remembered hearing Sam’s recordings describing how him and Hunt had seemed to click straightaway – sometimes feeling like they were on their own wavelength.</p><p>Apparently, she’d brought that part over into her version of the world too.</p><p>Alex wandered back into the warehouse; as she stepped further in, she could hear some voices.</p><p>“ – told you last night, if you were going to do this I would bring along a few officers for back-up –“</p><p>They were clearly straining to keep their volume down but weren’t quite succeeding.</p><p>This must be the arguing Shaz had mentioned.</p><p>“ – don’t need your permission to do me damn job –“</p><p>She walked closer to the back room, trying to keep her heels from clicking too loudly on the concrete floor.</p><p>“ – wait, then I can come with you – “</p><p>“ – wouldn’t have to if you were still my DI –“</p><p>She frowned, stopping just outside the metal door that was half closed.</p><p>“ – had no choice! You know this – don’t turn that on me!”</p><p>“I know! I know – sorry, it’s just…”</p><p>“Different – yeah.”</p><p>As she leant forward slightly, her shoe scuffed against a loose stone which vibrated against the door.</p><p>The voices stopped.</p><p>Seeing no need to be caught eavesdropping, she strode into the room as if she had just arrived.</p><p>Sam’s back was against the far wall; Gene crowding over him.</p><p>The Guv stepped back as she entered, “Come to gloat Bolls?”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow with a smirk, “I’m happy to call it a fifty-fifty win.”</p><p>“Not sure about that Drake,” He stepped over, pointing a finger in her face, “You were right about the friends but you adamantly stated it weren’t gang related.”</p><p>“I said it wasn’t a gang killing! Which is wasn’t – the killer just happened to <em>be</em> in a gang!”</p><p>“Everything’s just gotta be perfect with you hasn’t it!”</p><p>Sam groaned, marching past the two of them, “I’m going to go wait in the car whilst you two get this petty argument out of your systems.”</p><p>They both turned their heads to watch him leave.</p><p>Alex snapped around first, “And! You didn’t even work it out – you only came here to get answers!”</p><p>“Which I did Bols! Answers and a confession without even tryin’ – that’s the Gene-Genie way!”</p><p>*  *  *  *</p><p>It was as if a rope was wrapped around her chest; slowly being pulled, getting tighter with each passing second.</p><p>With each breath there was less oxygen.</p><p>It was a confusing sensation, feeling the tingle of air in your nose but not gaining any satisfaction from the action.</p><p>Sweat trickled down her face but it felt like too much effort to try and wipe it away.</p><p>She was dying.</p><p>She couldn’t be dying.</p><p>It was a bullet to the head that was killing her – not a lack of air in a government vault.</p><p>This couldn’t happen.</p><p>“Gene?”</p><p>There was a crack in her voice, a fear that she would never usually let the man next to her hear.</p><p>The Guv rolled his head to look at her, not in any better state than she was, shirt torn open in a hopeless attempt to cool down.</p><p>“Come on Bolls, none of them tears now,” He drew in a shaky breath, trying to find more relief for his lungs, “We’ll be out of ‘ere in a jiffy.”</p><p>The small lighter flame flickered across his face, reflecting off the moisture on his skin.</p><p>Part of her believed his words. Even now, he seemed unconcern by their situation – as if the universe wouldn’t dare let him die.</p><p>If she wasn’t train in body language – if that hadn’t been her career, she could have simply taken comfort in those words.</p><p>Yet underneath his unshakable exterior, she could see the hint of sadness in his eyes.</p><p>Not fear – sadness.</p><p>Sadness for the situation?</p><p>That this was the end?</p><p>For those who would miss him?</p><p>Molly’s face swam into her vision.</p><p>This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen.</p><p>“I can’t die,” She whispered, a tear running down her cheek, “I can’t.”</p><p>She turned her head back to him, another tear escaping, her voice cracked again, “Can I?”</p><p>He didn’t give her an answer, if he did – they both knew it would be a lie.</p><p>With a softness she rarely heard, he lifted his arm with a quiet, “Come ‘ere.”</p><p>She moulded into the embrace, raising her hand onto his vest to where she could feel the beat of his heart.</p><p>His arm wrapped around her shoulder and she felt a light kiss fall on the top of her hair.</p><p>A small smile crept onto her face, “I knew you were secretly a big softie.”</p><p>“Unwanted side effect of spending too much time ‘round Tyler.” A light huff of air tickled her hair, “I’ll be me usual bastard self as soon as we get out.”</p><p>Her eyes were starting to droop without her permission.</p><p>The tightness in her chest was becoming unbearable.</p><p>“Promise?” She whispered.</p><p>The chest under her hand shook.</p><p>He pushed out a reply, “Promise.”</p><p>The flame flickered out.</p><p>Darkness flooded over them.</p><p>Her fake world was slipping away.</p><p>A bang.</p><p>A siren.</p><p>White light stabbed through her eyelids.</p><p>A rush of relief hit her lungs and she gasped, sucking in the sudden wave of oxygen.</p><p>“Sorry – we interrupting?”</p><p>Her eyes flew open at the voice and the shape of Sam came into focus – Chris and Ray standing behind him with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“Took you long enough Gladys!”</p><p>She quickly pushed herself up as the arm suddenly whipped away from her and the Guv jumped up, pulling his coat over his sweat stained clothes.</p><p>“Well when you said go check with Chris if I didn’t see you by eight – I didn’t take that to mean it’d be because you had broken into a government facility!”</p><p>The Guv ignored the angry hiss and leant past the man to smash the fire alarm.</p><p>Alex pulled her jacket on and rushed out as a second alarm joined the first.</p><p>“It was a surprise,” The Guv grabbed the younger man’s arm, “And you can shout at me once we’re clear okay!”</p><p>They all hurried down the corridor as sounds of footsteps began to echo throughout the building.</p><p>Sam snatched his arm free and gave Hunt a forceful smack over the back of the head, “I’m going to kill you once we’re clear!”</p><p>Amazingly, they got out of the building with no fuss.</p><p>Nobody shouted after them as they split away from the large crowd heading for the evacuation meeting point outside.</p><p>Sam and Gene snuck back to the main carpark to go and fetch the Impala, whilst Alex followed Ray and Chris around the back to where they’d left their car.</p><p>As they got into the vehicle, a thought came to her, “What if they notice the Guv’s leaving with someone different to who he arrived with? Shouldn’t I have gone with him to get the Impala?”</p><p>Ray scoffed but didn’t make a move to answer, just turned on the ignition and pulled out onto the road.</p><p>Chris leant forward, “Um – prob wouldn’t be best Ma’am, the boss isn’t too happy.”</p><p>Her gaze was drawn to Ray as he shifted in his seat; his knuckles over the wheel were almost white.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be careful, what if they get caught?”</p><p>“Doubt it would bother them,” Ray muttered, sharply turning the wheel and sending them crashing against their seats.</p><p>Alex raised an eyebrow at the tone but he didn’t expand and his gaze remained stuck to the road.</p><p>She turned around to Chris, but he had slumped back into his seat and was staring out the side window.</p><p>It seemed her figments weren’t in the mood to talk right now.</p><p>They dropped her off at her flat and surprisingly, it was Ray who silently got out of the car and followed her up to make she got in alright.</p><p>He left her with a brief nod.</p><p>The first thing she did was have a long shower; feeling a lot better once the stickiness of her own sweat was washed away.</p><p>Clicking on the kettle she searched through her cupboards, hoping she had some kind of quick food in – she couldn’t remember if she’d had the chance to eat today.</p><p>Going down to Luigi’s would be easier but she didn’t quite feel up to being around people right now.</p><p>Even pretend ones.</p><p>Almost dying had rattled her.</p><p>Which was ironic since her whole being here <em>was</em> her dying.</p><p>She was just draining some pasta when a heavy knock rattled her door.</p><p>Alex frowned and put the saucepan down – nobody ever came around at this time of night, apart from her creepy clown friend.</p><p>And he didn’t have the decency to knock.</p><p>She wandered over and pulled the door open.</p><p>Sam lifted his head – one arm stretched up leaning against the door frame, his body slouched forward.</p><p>“Sam?” Alex reached for his arm, “Are you okay?”</p><p>He pulled back before she could touch him, straightening up and crossing his arms.</p><p>Alex blinked.</p><p>This wasn’t the Sam Tyler she was used to.</p><p>There was a hard set to his jaw. An anger brimming in his eyes.</p><p>“What were you thinking?”</p><p>The tone was cold. Accusing.</p><p>She didn’t appreciate it.</p><p>“I was thinking that the truth that a man died for deserved to be known,” She leant her hip against the door frame, “If that’s alright with you?”</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow, “So you thought that truth was worth two more people dying?”</p><p>“Well we didn’t die – so it’s a moot point.”</p><p>He slammed a hand against the wall, “Only because we saved you!”</p><p>“Which I’m thankful for – you don’t know how much,” She held up her hands, “And I admit it didn’t all go exactly as I thought but I made a mistake, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Sorry!”</p><p>Sam’s hand clenched into a fist and he spun away from her, raising it in front of his mouth.</p><p>She sighed, “Look why don’t you come in –“</p><p>“Sorry doesn’t cut it Alex!” He spat, spinning back around and pointing a finger in her face, “You can’t do things like this okay – you just can’t!”</p><p>“I know alright – I know. If I die here I don’t know what that would mean about me getting back –“</p><p>“Not everything’s about you!”</p><p>She jumped as the scream whipped through her.</p><p>Sam froze.</p><p>His own ferocity startling him as well.</p><p>Alex swallowed, unsure about what was happening.</p><p>The DI’s shoulders collapsed, the fight dropping out of his body and he ran his hands over his face.</p><p>With a sigh he looked back to her, “Look – Alex. I know, I know that you don’t believe we’re real people – and I know right now there wouldn’t be much I could do to convince you otherwise.”</p><p>He grabbed her hands, wrapping them between his own.</p><p>“But you’re his DI – you have been given the duty that I used to have and I, however it came about, have trusted you with that.”</p><p>He was closer now; Alex could see the desperation on his face, the redness around his eyes.</p><p>“And whatever you think – he’s real to me. You can’t just run into situations with him thinking that he – or anyone else – is just expendable. And if you want to take this as me talking to you as a figment of your mind. Then take it to be me warning you that there are very real consequences that will happen if you don’t treat these people like they’re real.”</p><p>Alex’s mind was blank.</p><p>She didn’t know what to say.</p><p>The fear, the desperation – it looked so real.</p><p>Sam must have seen something on her face that reassured him, because he gave a small nod and stepped back. Letting her hands drop in front of her.</p><p>“Okay,” He sighed, scratching the back of his head, “Okay – I’ll leave you alone now.”</p><p>He turned away without another word, heading back down the corridor.</p><p>Alex felt the need to say something.</p><p>“Sam!”</p><p>He paused.</p><p>She bit her lip, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>The DI turned his head, his leather jacket creaking in the silence of the building.</p><p>He met her eye, offering her a half smile, “I’m glad you’re okay Alex.”</p><p>Then he carried on to the end of the corridor and disappeared through the staircase door.</p><p>She remained at the entrance to her flat, staring at where he had been.</p><p>That had been a man begging.</p><p>A person scared of the power someone had over them to cause pain.</p><p>Scared that she was the one to hold that power.</p><p>Alex let her head fall back against the door frame.</p><p>It was just her mind warning her to be careful.</p><p>Just like he’d said she’d think.</p><p>His emotions were just a reflection of her own minds fear.</p><p>But then…</p><p>Why did she feel so guilty?</p><p>*  *  *  *</p><p>Alex manoeuvred through the sway of male bodies towards where the Guv was trying to hide in the shadows.</p><p>She hadn’t really expected anything different.</p><p>Surprisingly, he wasn’t as bad as Ray, who she had heard make a few homophobic mutterings under his breath at various times during the case.</p><p>She’d half expected a similar attitude from Hunt; but although he made it clear he was no fan of the boisterous and glamourous group who had taken up their precinct, there had been no higher level of insults thrown at them than he threw at anyone else.</p><p>She rolled her eyes as she stepped into his space, seeing the dark sunglasses on his face. Was he really that worried about being seen at a gay club?</p><p>“What are those?”</p><p>Gene glanced at her before lowering his head again.</p><p>“He’s seen me face.” He admitted.</p><p>Alex’s eyes widened, “Then why are you here!”</p><p>So, he wasn’t as self-conscious as she thought, he was just an idiot.</p><p>“To keep an eye on this hare-brain scheme of yours!” He snapped, “Of which you don’t seem to be making any progress with.”</p><p>Alex ran a hand through her hair, “Yeah well Neary’s tighter lipped than I thought – isn’t giving me anything.”</p><p>“That’s cause you don’t have the instruments Bolls – wavin’ yer perky bum at him isn’t gonna get you anywhere this time.”</p><p>Her gaze was pulled to Ray and Chris as they made their way over; Ray refusing to meet anyone’s eye as he stiffly barged past, whilst Chris offered awkward smiles to those he bumped into.</p><p>A thought popped into her head and a smirk graced her lips, “Then I guess we should send someone over who does have the right instruments.”</p><p>“Can we leave yet Guv?” Ray muttered, then caught the strange look his DI was throwing him, “What?”</p><p>Alex raised an eyebrow, “Ray…”</p><p>Hunt scoffed, “Only if you want answers beaten out of him Bolly-knickers.”</p><p>“He’s a professional,” She threw out a hand, “You’re a professional officer aren’t you DS Carling?”</p><p>Ray frowned and took a small step back, “Not sure I want to answer that.”</p><p>The Guv glanced behind him towards the staircase entrance, then turned back to the group with a resigned look, “Calm yourself Ray – I assumed Bolls ‘ere wouldn’t think past the idea that her assets could get her what she wants, so I brought back-up.”</p><p>Alex tilted her head, “How are more officers going to – oh.”</p><p>The sentence trailed off as the back-up stepped into the corridor and headed towards them.</p><p>Sam Tyler in club get-up.</p><p>To be fair, his clothes weren’t a far-cry from his everyday wear.</p><p>He’d switched the black leather jacket for a black shirt with slight lines of silver; the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and top buttons casually undone, showing his trademark silver medallion.</p><p>The trousers were new though.</p><p>Dark red jeans; complementing the black leather heeled ankle boots.</p><p>Overall, he cut a damn fine sight.</p><p>That familiar teasing grin drew across his face as he came to a stop in their little gathering, “Honestly – not <em>once</em> in my eight years here, did I ever think I’d see this.”</p><p>Chris smiled at the new arrival, even giving a little wave, “Looking good boss.”</p><p>The DI chuckled, “Cheers Chris,” His grin melted into a smirk as he caught the DS’s eye, “How you holding up Ray?”</p><p>“Piss off Tyler.”</p><p>The reply just made his smirk larger.</p><p>“If you’re done preening Gladys – think you could actually help us out with some police work!” Gene snapped, lowering his sunglasses to make sure the younger man got the full effect of his glare.</p><p>Sam raised his hands, “Hey – you asked me for help.”</p><p>“Yes, well we’re in a bit of a sort supply of Nancy-boys on the team these days.”</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes and stepped in, “We very much appreciate your assistance DI Tyler, and we don’t need much – just to ask if you could cosy up to Neary a bit, see if you can get any information from him that might be useful.”</p><p>Sam shrugged, “Yeah sure.”</p><p>She had forgotten how easy it was to work with colleagues when they didn’t have pre-conceived prejudices drilled into them.</p><p>“Great!” She stepped to the side and nodded over to where Neary and Marcus were still sitting, “He’s over there – I’ll just get Marcus out of the way for a bit.”</p><p>Sam grinned, “I’ll go mingle around the area then.”</p><p>He went to move past them, but just as he had almost stepped away from the group the Guv’s hand snapped out and grabbed his arm.</p><p>Alex stiffened, hoping he wasn’t about to make some inappropriate comment to rile Tyler up.</p><p>However, Sam didn’t seem alarmed; he simply took a step back and leant into the Guv’s space, lowering his voice, “I’m just going to talk to him.”</p><p>With the hand not clinging to Sam’s arm, Gene took off his sunglasses and fixed him with a hard stare, “Don’t do anything you don’t feel comfortable with.”</p><p>The seriousness of his tone caused Alex to raise an eyebrow.</p><p>Such a blatant display of concern for his officers was not something she often saw.</p><p>At least, not in a manner where it wasn’t hidden under insults or crude jokes.</p><p>Sam simply smiled, giving the Guv’s hand a light squeeze, “I won’t.”</p><p>That seemed to appease him a bit and he gave a gruff nod, releasing his grip.</p><p>Sam reached up and gave him a quick pat on the chest before carrying on his way, his hand briefly dragging along Gene’s arm as he moved past.</p><p>The Guv pushed off the wall to follow his movement as he merged into the crowd, taking position on the opposite wall nearer the main floor so he could keep the DI in sight.</p><p>Alex glanced over at Chris who was watching the Guv with a small grin. Ray was leaning on the wall next to him with his head tilted up to the ceiling, probably wishing he was anywhere else right now.</p><p>The bizarre situations her delusion came up with.</p><p>It was easy enough to pull Marcus away and she set them up by the bar; his back to his boyfriend.</p><p>She wanted to eventually use the opportunity to try and build a split between the two by showing Marcus his boyfriend flirting with another man. However, with Sam as the distraction instead of a hot-headed Ray, she could allow a longer time for him to try and get information out of Neary as well.</p><p>As she chatted to Marcus, keeping him occupied, she kept an eye on Sam from over his shoulder.</p><p>Neary had been pretty happy to let the handsome man take a seat next to him. He was leant in whispering things in Sam’s ear as the DI stroked his hand over his leg; lightly laughing at the comments and whispering his own in return.</p><p>Alex hadn’t really thought about it before, but seeing the ease Sam fell into his role she wondered if he was more of a modern man than in just the police procedure sense.</p><p>She didn’t like to presume things – and obviously a person’s sexual orientation had no significance in their psych evals so she’d never asked, but maybe she’d subconsciously noted something that had spread into her delusion.</p><p>Or perhaps the idea of Sam Tyler being something other than just heterosexual had been created to mellow down Hunt.</p><p>If his friend of seven years was apart from the stereotype of what a man should be, then that could explain why he had a bit more tolerance for the gay community.</p><p>To be honest, if her brain used as much effort into getting her to wake up as it did in creating complex characters, she’d have been home weeks ago.</p><p>Across the room she could see Gene half-hidden behind a large potted plant; his arms crossed and gaze fixed on the two men on the sofa.</p><p>He didn’t seem as amused by the situation as Chris was, who was chuckling next to him.</p><p>Eventually Sam caught her eye and she took that as a sign that he’d gained all that he could without jumping the man, so she took the moment to turn Marcus around.</p><p>As she’d feared would happen, but hoped it wouldn’t, Marcus ran off and by the time she got outside he was long gone.</p><p>Alex threw her hands up and cursed.</p><p>There went their best plan.</p><p>Footsteps sounded behind her and she turned around to see Sam step out of the back door.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, “Marcus gone?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“I mean – shoving evidence of his boyfriend’s wandering hands in his face wasn’t really going to make you friends was it?”</p><p>She shot him a glare, “I was hoping it would cut through his love haze to let his moral side come out.”</p><p>Sam smirked, “Love haze?”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.”</p><p>His laugh echoed against the alley.</p><p>The chime was infectious and she couldn’t help the smile that pulled on her lips.</p><p>It wasn’t the end all.</p><p>Hopefully once Marcus had some time to calm down, he’d come back and be ready to talk.</p><p>“So how’d that plan of yours go Bolls?”</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes as the Guv appeared.</p><p>Sam saved her, “It was a fair idea Gene – besides Marcus might make contact again, and if not, I learnt some things from Neary.”</p><p>Hunt stepped forward and slung an arm over the younger man’s shoulder, his tone tight, “Is that so?”</p><p>“Yes that’s so,” He mimicked, nudging him with his elbow.</p><p>The Guv grunted but didn’t move away.</p><p>“Anything useful?” Alex asked.</p><p>Sam turned back to her, leaning his weight slightly into Gene’s side, “Maybe – I don’t know this case as well as you guys though. I’ll write it all down and give it to you tomorrow.”</p><p>Alex nodded, “Okay – well just give me a quick rundown now.”</p><p>The DI rolled his eyes but gave her a fond look.</p><p>Before he could answer, Gene tightened the arm around his shoulder, “Tomorrow Drake – you’ve already wasted my night in a flamin’ Nancy bar. My ears are bleedin’ from whatever noise is in there and my DI smells like a damn perfume stand! What is that that Tyler!”</p><p>Sam bit his lip, struggling to hold back a laugh, “Neary’s aftershave – I was trying not to choke on it.”</p><p>“I’m getting’ a proper drink and going to bed!” Gene barked, shoving the younger man away as he burst into laughter.</p><p>Alex grinned as the Guv stormed off down the alley.</p><p>Sam winked at her, “I think you broke him.”</p><p>“Tyler!”</p><p>Alex raised an eyebrow, “Yet seems you’re the one getting blamed.”</p><p>He shrugged, the endearing smile returning, “That’s how things usually work.”</p><p>Alex stepped forward and gave him a quick hug, “Thanks Sam.”</p><p>“Anytime.” He leant back and tilted his head, “Well I say that – but maybe hold off on pimping me out for a bit.”</p><p>She chuckled, “I’ll do my best.”</p><p>A car horn blared.</p><p>Sam inclined his head to the noise, “He’s my ride – you need a lift?”</p><p>She shook her head, “I’m alright – I promised I’d take Ray to an actual pub after in this outfit for a drink, only way of stopping him from storming out as soon as he realised where we were.”</p><p>“Better you than me.” He tapped her arm, “Have a good one.”</p><p>Alex folded her arms, tilting her head as she watched him head towards the Quattro peeking out the side of the building.</p><p>Those red jeans only emphasised that swagger.</p><p>If he wasn’t a figment of a man who’d once been her patient – she’d probably try that.</p><p>*  *  *  *</p><p>Another cheer went up and multiple glasses slammed against the table.</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes as the birthday boy tried to stand up on his chair and immediately fell flat on his face.</p><p>The men around him jeered whilst Sam, who was staggering himself, tried to lean down and help Chris up; which just ended up with them both tangled on the floor.</p><p>Her table in the corner seemed like the safest place to be.</p><p>Shaz had been keeping her company for a while, but once Chris had started trying to take his shirt off, she had abandoned her to try and control him.</p><p>A stream of red wine splashed into her almost empty glass, filling it up just below the brim.</p><p>She leant forward and sipped it to a more manageable level as Gene collapsed into the chair next to her.</p><p>His face was flushed but despite how many pints she’d seen him down, she was fairly certain he wasn’t much more drunk than he usually got.</p><p>“Missin’ out on all the fun Bolls.”</p><p>She watched as Ray started making obscene gestures behind Chris’ back as the young man tried to pull Shaz into a really terrible dance.</p><p>“I think I’m fine with just observing.”</p><p>Sam gave the DS a whack and stepped forward to tap on Chris’ shoulder. The man slipped over as he tried to turn around and the DI took the opportunity to sweep Shaz up and lead her into a shaky, but actually pretty decent waltz around the room.</p><p>Alex smiled as he twirled her out and back, causing her to giggle in delight, “I didn’t realise Sam had this side to him.”</p><p>“Get enough drinks in ‘im and he’s a right Casanova – birds swooning at a snap of the finger.”</p><p>She glanced at Gene, who was leant forward on the table, hands clasped together. His eyes following the DI as he swirled around the room.</p><p>There was a softness to his expression and the corner of his mouth was quirked up in a slight smile.</p><p>It seemed Sam’s bubbly energy was infectious.</p><p>He gave Shaz one last twirl and then bowed his head, giving her a quick peck on the hand as he handed her back to Chris who was clapping like a mad man.</p><p>Sam’s gaze shifted around the room looking for something, then his eyes went to their table and his face lit up.</p><p>“Prepare yourself Bolls – you might be twinkle toes next victim.”</p><p>However, instead of trying to pull anyone into more dancing, the man threw himself into the chair next to Gene; letting his head fall against the older man’s shoulder.</p><p>“Do you think I should become a dancer?” The slight slur in his speech gave confirmation to just how much he had been drinking.</p><p>Gene looked down at him, “Found your new calling ‘ave you Dorothy?”</p><p>He tilted his head up, his cheek stroking along the Guv’s shirt, “I’d be a pretty dancer.”</p><p>Alex coughed up her drink, grinning at the drunk man’s comment.</p><p>“I’m sure you’d be a bloody gorgeous one,” Gene grumbled, catching his friend’s head as it slid back and moved him to rest it on the table, “But then they’d realise you were useless without ‘alf a bar in your gullet and they’d send you right back.”</p><p>Sam hummed, shuffling his head to claim the Guv’s arm as a pillow instead, clearly not happy with the wooden surface, “Dancing police – catch the dancing criminals.”</p><p>Gene shot her a look, “He also becomes a right div.”</p><p>“It’s adorable!” She poked at his cheek, smiling as he tried to swat her away but instead deciding to wrap his arms around Gene’s, “He gets very clingy too doesn’t he.”</p><p>The Guv huffed at the man hugging his arm but didn’t shake him off. With his free hand he gently ruffled the DI’s hair and then reached over him to grab a glass and fill it with some wine.</p><p>Alex smiled as he took a large sip and looked back over to his team who had now stolen Luigi’s cocktail shakers and were throwing them around; pouring who knows what into them and shaking them up.</p><p>He was clearly unconcerned by the man snuggled up on top of his arm, who had now seemed to have fallen asleep.</p><p>“It’s strange you know – you two.”</p><p>Gene’s head snapped around, “What?”</p><p>“You know – your friendship,” She shrugged, “I wouldn’t have thought two people so different would become close mates – I mean from what I heard on Sam’s tapes, I mean – from what he told me when he’d first met you. I thought you probably would have killed each other by now.”</p><p>Hunt’s shoulders relaxed and he smirked, “I thought the same thing Bolls. Very much had the urge over the years too.”</p><p>“So what do you think it is?”</p><p>His eyes narrowed, “This you trying to go all psychiatry on me Drake?”</p><p> </p><p>“Psychology,” She sighed, leaning forward and resting her chin in one hand, “And come on – indulge me this once. Everyone in this room is too hammered to know what’s going on and I swear I won’t tell anyone that you told me something about what goes on under that gruff exterior of yours.”</p><p>“Anyone tell you you’re a right nosy bird?”</p><p>She grinned, “All the time.”</p><p>He scoffed but then rolled his eyes with a shrug, “Fine then – but only cause I know you won’t leave me in peace otherwise.”</p><p>He chugged the rest of his drink and slammed the glass back on the table – immediately refilling it.</p><p>Alex stretched back, kicking her legs up on the chair across from her.</p><p>Gene lifted his head up to take a peek at the bare legs from her choice of a dress for the night’s celebrations, “Now it’s getting’ fun.”</p><p>She shook her head, “Nope – come on, my question. How’d you two end up getting along so well?”</p><p>He groaned and tilted his head back, “I don’t know Bolls. Sometimes you just meet a bloke and you get on – I don’t know how it works.”</p><p>“Yeah but he’s special though – I mean he followed you to London.”</p><p>“So did Chris and Raymondo.”</p><p>“They transferred to stay in a department with the boss they’re loyal to. Sam came down and got a new job – he was up for change but wanted to still be working in the same place as you.”</p><p>Gene’s hand tensed against his glass at the mention of a new job, “Yeah well – guess we must be friends then.”</p><p>“And why’s that?”</p><p>“I don’t know Bolls!” He muttered, turning away to look back at his team, “Gladys just appeared one day and got on me nerves with all these pansy ways of doing things and bleating on about evidence and procedure. But then he was also an annoyingly good copper – prob one of the best I’d met and when it comes down to it, the only thing that matters is puttin’ scum behind bars and he knew how to do that.”</p><p>Alex glanced down as Sam shifted slightly, one arm stretching out a bit and leaving his hand resting slightly on top of the Guv’s.</p><p>“Spend that long with someone you just get used to them. He’d push, I’d push – we’d both bang each other up. Then the wife went off and a year later Annie was gone. So you just do the work. That’s what we’re both good at – so that’s what we do.”</p><p>Gene’s hand had twisted around, interlocking his fingers with the sleeping man’s. His thumb drawing small circles on his skin.</p><p>She wasn’t sure if he had noticed or not.</p><p>“Tyler’s just always there I guess. Try to kick him to the curb and he’ll just come crawlin’ back. Well not crawlin’ – more like kickin’ your door down and screaming. Thought he was gonna go a few years back – he should have gone. But stubborn bastard doesn’t like bein’ told what he should do and ‘ere we are.”</p><p>Alex glanced back down but Gene’s hand was now curled into a fist; Sam’s hand curled into his sleeve.</p><p>It made her wonder if she had just imagined their hands intertwined.</p><p>Imagining an imagination.</p><p>Maybe she’d had too much to drink too.</p><p>She clinked her glass against his, “Well I think that’s lovely – and that you’re lucky to have a friend like him, putting up with someone like you.”</p><p>Gene turned back to look at her and stared at her for a moment, “All this psychiatry stuff –“</p><p>“Psychology.”</p><p>“Yeah whatever,” He tilted his head, “It does mean you’re ‘posed to have good perception yeah?”</p><p>She frowned, “Yes, why?”</p><p>He nodded and smirked into his glass, “Just checkin’.”</p><p>Alex narrowed her eyes, feeling like she was missing something but not quite knowing what.</p><p>Sam interrupted her confusion as he suddenly made a grumbling noise, his words muffled by Gene’s sleeve, “You talking about me?”</p><p>The Guv chuckled, “Nah Sammy-boy that’d be a waste of breath.”</p><p>He murmured something else but Alex couldn’t quite make it out.</p><p>Gene coughed and straightened up, “Right Gladys I think it’s time to get you off.”</p><p>Sam tried to raise his head, “I’ll get you –“</p><p>The Guv clamped a hand over his mouth, “Alright now, ladies present Tyler.”</p><p>Alex laughed as Gene struggled to pull Sam to his feet; in the end having to support half his weight as the man just sort of flopped over him.</p><p>“You sure you got him Guv?”</p><p>“Not the first time I’ve done this Bolls.”</p><p>Sam wearily blinked and turned his head towards her, his words even more slurred than before “Alex – shall we dance?”</p><p>“Drakes gonna ‘ave to give you a rain check there Dorothy,” Gene shrugged him up so he had a better grip around his waist and started to drag him towards the door, “Say bye to the nice bird.”</p><p>“Not a bird,” He mumbled, “No feathers.”</p><p>Alex grinned and gave him a little wave, “A feminist even when intoxicated – you’re the perfect man Sam.”</p><p>She glanced up at Gene, expecting a snide comment but he was looking at the younger man; a definite softness around the edge of his eyes.</p><p>On seeing that expression, a thought popped into her head.</p><p>But she cast it aside just as quickly.</p><p>There was no way her delusions would be that crazy.</p><p>Gene lifted his head and gave her a nod, “Night Bolls.”</p><p>“Night Guv.”</p><p>The two men managed to stumble out of the door, disappearing into the night.</p><p>She chuckled.</p><p>The memory of a drunk Sam Tyler was one she was going to remember fondly.</p><p>Plus, he owed her a dance.</p><p>*  *  *  *</p><p>Her pen tore through the notepad and she let it drop onto her desk.</p><p>Why was she wasting time here?</p><p>What was the point of working on this case, when she should be trying to find a way to save her parents in three weeks?</p><p>The red crosses on her calendar taunted her each night as she was forced to draw another.</p><p>“Am I boring you Drake!”</p><p>Alex raised her head and gave him a tight smile, “No Guv – thrilling as always.”</p><p>“Oh good! So glad to get your approval,” He snapped, turning back and slapping another mugshot onto the board, “Now that Bolly-knickers has finished her beauty nap, the next scum in line –“</p><p>She kept her eyes forward as he continued on his colourful brief on the new crime ring trying to make its start, but her head wasn’t in it.</p><p>It was just a bad day today.</p><p>Fighting everyday was too hard sometimes.</p><p>Especially when she couldn’t see the purpose of all of this.</p><p>How it had anything to do with her waking up.</p><p>She was hardly trying to hide the fact that she was not in a good mood today.</p><p>Shaz had been shooting her hurt looks because she’d cut her down for trying to have a friendly chat about her weekend.</p><p>Ray had muttered comments about it being that time of the month.</p><p>And she’d fully snapped with Sam when she’d bumped into him in the hall on her way in.</p><p>He had just let her shove him against the wall; hissing insults at why he was so useless, why was he even here if he couldn’t help her get back to her daughter.</p><p>That one, she was already starting to feel bad about.</p><p>It was hardly his fault she wasn’t making any head-way with who was going to kill her parents.</p><p>Alex sighed and forced herself to refocus on the room.</p><p>“ – and it’s this one ‘ere who we’re gonna nab first.”</p><p>Chris raised a hand from where he was perched on his desk, “But you said he was at the bottom Guv.”</p><p>A collective groan spread through the room; all the detectives gathered around the desks shooting frustrated looks at the DC.</p><p>Gene stepped forward and stabbed two fingers against the side of the man’s head, “Will you listen you nonce!”</p><p>Ray slapped his friend’s shoulder, “He said that’s <em>why </em>we take ‘im first you div.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Chris nodded, then he tilted his head with a frown, “So we’re not bringing in the leader?”</p><p>“It’s like I’m talkin’ to a ruddy wall!”</p><p>Alex gaze was drawn away from the Guv looming over the confused DC as the main door cracked open.</p><p>Sam slipped in, not glancing her way as he quietly slid between the men crowded around listening to the Guv.</p><p>Hunt stepped back to the board which was set up in front of his office and hit one of the pictures again, “To get our main scumbag ‘ere – we need the info the cockroach at the bottom has, this gettin’ into the empty space where your brain should be Chris!”</p><p>The Guv didn’t acknowledge Sam as he casually went behind the board and into the office.</p><p>The sound of draws being opened could be heard but Hunt didn’t stray from his brief.</p><p>Alex had learnt that the rules for Tyler and the rules for everyone else were very different when it came to the Guv’s space.</p><p>Not that it was something anyone ever mentioned out loud.</p><p>It was just an unspoken given.</p><p>“Now, they’re gettin’ back into the city tomorrow so that’s when we hit. A-team will nab cockroach, B will keep tabs on Harrison and his lackeys and C on Peters and ‘is till we – Tyler what are you doin’!”</p><p>A good number of the room jumped at the sudden bark and swung their head’s around to Sam, who had left the office and had been half way back to the main doors.</p><p>The DI cursed under his breath and spun back around on his heel, that boyish-grin crossing his face as he held up something in one hand, “Just need to borrow it quickly.”</p><p>Alex blinked on seeing what he was holding.</p><p>The keys for the Quattro dangling from one finger.</p><p>Well that was bold.</p><p>“Oh, why didn’t you say so Gladys!” Gene folded his arms, “You want me coat while you’re at it? Maybe me shoes? Wouldn’t want you thinkin’ you can’t just prance in and take whatever you feel like!”</p><p>A few chuckles scattered the room but Sam wasn’t swayed.</p><p>“Literally twenty minutes tops – there’s no squad cars free and I need to run an errand.”</p><p>“You’re not takin’ me car Dorothy!”</p><p>“I’ll bring it right back!”</p><p>“I don’t care!”</p><p>“I’ll get it clean later too.”</p><p>“It was cleaned last week!”</p><p>“Well I’ll do it again!”</p><p>“Tyler.”</p><p>“Gene.”</p><p>A tense silence caught the room as the two men stared at each other.</p><p>The Guv’s jaw was clenched, his mouth pressed into a thin line.</p><p>Sam just looked back; one eyebrow raised in an almost teasing manner.</p><p>The keys dangled between them.</p><p>Alex wasn’t sure if they were about to witness a punch-up.</p><p>But then the Guv huffed and jabbed a finger in the younger man’s face.</p><p>“One scratch and I’ll attach you by the ears to the rear bumper and drag you ‘round the streets till you’re nothin’ but a slab of bloody meat.”</p><p>Sam smirked, “Wouldn’t expect any less.”</p><p>Then just as quickly as he arrived, he was gone.</p><p>If anyone was a braver individual in the room, she felt this would be the moment that the sound of a whip being cracked would be made.</p><p>But as it was, the officers just shifted in their seats and stayed notably silent.</p><p>“Right! Well if that’s enough bloody interruptions, as I was sayin’ –“</p><p>The event had left her mind by the time she returned to the office that afternoon, having gone for another talk with her mother.</p><p>She collapsed behind her desk and hid her head in her hands.</p><p>It was a bittersweet deal to be given a chance to properly bond with her mother, only to have the threat of seeing her die all over again dangling above.</p><p>Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and looked up.</p><p>That’s when she noted a new addition to her desk.</p><p>A patterned carboard box, tied up with a bow, sat innocently next to her pen pot.</p><p>She glanced around to see if anyone was taking notice as a clue to where it had come from, but everyone was busy with their own things.</p><p>Well it didn’t look dangerous.</p><p>Pulling on the ribbon, the bow came apart and she lifted the lid.</p><p>A smile slid onto her face on seeing the contents.</p><p>A rainbow iced cupcake sat neatly in the box, little marzipan flowers sprinkled around it.</p><p>Perched up behind it was a small piece of green paper with a note.</p><p>She picked it out and a laugh burst out as she read the words.</p><p>
  <em>For Posh Spice, Keep your chin up. – Baby Spice.</em>
</p><p>An errand indeed.</p><p>The reference to her time, her home, was just as good if not better than the expensive cupcake.</p><p>Alex grinned as she picked up the treat and took a bite.</p><p>It was perfect.</p><p>And Sam was right.</p><p>Chin up.</p><p>She would do this.</p><p>*  *  *  *</p><p>The heat.</p><p>It still scorched her skin.</p><p>She could feel it on her face.</p><p>Plunging her head under water until her lungs screamed hadn’t taken the heat away.</p><p>Now she was on the street, the cold bite of the night air whipping across her cheek.</p><p>It didn’t stop the memory the flames had left.</p><p>She hadn’t saved them.</p><p>She couldn’t save them.</p><p>Her father…</p><p>Why?</p><p>Why did she have to learn this?</p><p>Why did she have to know what had really happened?</p><p>Alex stumbled into the restaurant, her eyes sweeping for signs of the one person she could talk to who wouldn’t think she was insane.</p><p>The one person – figment – whatever, who believed that the Prices were her parents.</p><p>That it wasn’t just the little girl in the prep uniform who was feeling that pain tonight.</p><p>It was a subdued atmosphere amongst Luigi’s regulars. Conversations were mellow. Numbers were lower. Perhaps more deciding to go home and spend time with their own families in the wake of seeing one torn apart.</p><p>The familiar black leather jacket wasn’t there.</p><p>Chris was stood by the bar, waiting for a drink; he would know.</p><p>“Chris,” She leant on the counter, pressing into his space, “Where’s Sam?”</p><p>The DC jumped at the sudden voice, but offered her a small smile, “Oh, evening Ma’am.”</p><p>“Sam - Chris. Where is he?”</p><p>“Um, think he went home Ma’am,” He shrugged, nodding as Luigi quickly placed a drink in front of him as he passed by, “Oh – did you want something?”</p><p>Alex reigned back the urge to grab and shake him, “Where does he live?”</p><p>He blinked, “The boss?”</p><p>“Oh, my goodness – yes Chris, the boss – Sam! I need to see him; do you know where he lives or not?”</p><p>The DC paused, a nervous edge sneaking into his eyes. He coughed and briefly glanced across the room before looking back to her.</p><p>“Uh, yeah – but,” He squinted, as if trying to work out what he should say, “I don’t know if it would be like, okay for me to – you know, tell you…”</p><p>A pressure was pushing against her head, she could feel her eyes wanting to well up.</p><p>She grabbed his arm, “Are you going to tell me or not!”</p><p>Chris swallowed, “I think you should ask the Guv.”</p><p>“Useless.” She muttered, pushing off the bar and letting her shoulder knock against him as she stormed past.</p><p>Hunt was sitting in his usual corner across the room.</p><p>For once he was alone, but the extra dirty plate and glass showed he hadn’t been all evening.</p><p>His gaze was already fixed on her as she strode over, as if he’d been waiting for her.</p><p>“You look like you’ve been dragged out of a dumpster Bolls.”</p><p>“Always the height of sensitivity aren’t you,” She snapped, “I don’t want to talk to you, I want to talk to an actual human being – where does Sam live?”</p><p>Gene narrowed his eyes, tilting his head slightly, “Don’t know if it’d be all that nice of me to pawn you off to ‘im in this state.”</p><p>“Since when are you nice?”</p><p>“You ‘ave a point.”</p><p>He took a breath and crossed him arms, as if the information of where Sam lived was classified government documents and not just a simple address.</p><p>Just as she was tempted to throw something in his face he shrugged and wiped a hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Why not then – two streets down on your left. Flat above the bookshop.”</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes, “Was that really so hard!”</p><p>She didn’t wait for a reply, just spun around and stormed out.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Chris watching her leave with a strange look on his face.</p><p>It hardly mattered right now.</p><p>The bookshop was easy to spot. A small wooden book shaped sign hanging off the wall marked it clearly as she turned onto the street.</p><p>The door to the side was slightly ajar; so she pushed in, making sure to shut it properly behind her and walked up the stairs to the door to the actual flat.</p><p>She bit down hard on her lip as she waited for him to answer the bell.</p><p>Her head rose as the door clicked open.</p><p>Sam stood there; pyjama bottoms on, his shirt lying open over a white vest.</p><p>He didn’t look surprised.</p><p>And he didn’t say anything.</p><p>Just opened his arms.</p><p>All the pain coiled up inside her burst free.</p><p>She flung herself into him, digging her fingers into his shirt as the tears streamed down her face. Choked sounds pushing into his shoulder as she tried to breathe through the sobs.</p><p>She felt his arms wrap around her.</p><p>Soothing tones murmured in her ear.</p><p>They stayed there for a while.</p><p>Eventually, Sam leant back slightly, letting his arm fall around her waist and drawing her into the flat. She kept her face buried into his neck as they walked.</p><p>He settled her into a large armchair that she sunk into. A thick blanket fell over her shoulders and she pulled it tighter around her.</p><p>A strange calmness began to settle over her.</p><p>She heard the click of a kettle and the clink of mugs being gathered.</p><p>A hot cup was suddenly pushed into her hands and she blinked.</p><p>She must have zoned out.</p><p>Alex looked up.</p><p>Sam’s eyes were gentle. He stepped back and took a seat on the sofa opposite her, his own hot drink clutched in his hands.</p><p>They sat in silence.</p><p>The only noise a quiet sip of a drink now and then.</p><p>Hers remained untouched.</p><p>“You warned me.”</p><p>The words came out as a whisper.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>She met his gaze, “You said – you said me being here in time for a big event, it might not be because I could change it and get home. That it could be to show me something. Something I didn’t know.”</p><p>“I’d really hoped that for you, it was going to be so you could get home.”</p><p>“Is that how it was for you?”</p><p>Sam sighed, “No – mine was the same as yours.”</p><p>“What was it?”</p><p>Their voices were low, as if someone could be listening. As if they were sharing secrets.</p><p>“Do you remember I said I met my father the months before he left when I was four?”</p><p>Alex thought back to the tapes she’d listened to. Taking notes as this strange man dictated his impossible memories from his coma.</p><p>She remembered the mention of meeting his father. That he had got closure that hadn’t felt like it.</p><p>Nothing else though. The tapes hadn’t gone into any detail.</p><p>There was more?</p><p>How could there be – this, this wasn’t actually Sam Tyler. This was a copy.</p><p>He wasn’t real.</p><p>Sam didn’t seem to expect an answer; he placed his drink down on the wooden coffee table and leant back into the sofa.</p><p>“It turned out – there were fragments of memory I had from the day he left. Things I’d seen that I had blocked out. The lead up to the day when he left, I was certain that if I got him to stay this time I would wake up. That was the reason I was in 1973. To stop him leaving.”</p><p>“But in the end that wasn’t the case. Instead, I learnt that rather than my father being a not very decent salesman who disappeared to try and help us – he was a violent criminal, who I potentially saw murder a young officer as a little boy.”</p><p>Sam tilted his head, his tone cautious, as if talking to a skittish animal, “Part of this place Alex. It’s here to show you things that somewhere deep inside of you, you probably knew. Truths you didn’t want to know. I don’t know why – and I have no idea why it’s supposed to be helpful but that’s how it is.”</p><p>The mug in her hand was burning but she couldn’t move.</p><p>He’d never told her that story about his father.</p><p>Why would she be making up something like that?</p><p>It sounded so real.</p><p>And isn’t that what’d just happened to her?</p><p>There’d been a vague memory that had flashed by her of her mother and Evan kissing.</p><p>Of her parents arguing in the study.</p><p>Maybe she had known what her father had done all this time.</p><p>Or at least had the suspicion that had stayed hidden in the depths of her subconscious.</p><p>A sharp breath shot through her; the thoughts all stabbing her mind.</p><p>“Why are you saying this? Why would I imagine you saying this?” She muttered, closing her eyes and shaking her head.</p><p>“Because it’s not you imagining it Alex,” His voice was calm, his words slow, “It’s me telling you about my own experience. Something that happened to me – as a real person. Not as a figment you created.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense! This isn’t real – I’m not actually in the 80s, none of this is real!”</p><p>“I can’t give you answers about this world Alex – but I can promise you, I very much am real.”</p><p>She let out an exasperated cry; slamming the mug down on the table, pressing her face into her hands.</p><p>This was crazy.</p><p>This was just all madness.</p><p>Why should she believe him?</p><p>Why would she?</p><p>Why did she?</p><p>Alex released a long sigh and sat back up; looking at the man opposite her, watching her with a wary gaze.</p><p>He was so real. They all were. That was the thing that got to her as time had continued to pass. The feeling that all these people really existed.</p><p>It had already become an after-thought, where she would tell herself that they were just figments she’d created.</p><p>Effort had to be put into making herself think that they were all part of a delusion.</p><p>And to be honest, after today – after everything she’d gone through.</p><p>What was the point in trying to keep to that idea?</p><p>She groaned, looking up to the ceiling, “Right – okay, so we’re going with the line that you’re real.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And everyone else is real.”</p><p>“I believe so.”</p><p>“But this world isn’t?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be able to say.”</p><p>“Yes – great, makes sense.” She shook her head, a light chuckle escaping, “You know what… I think I’m just going to decide to believe you.”</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow, “Really?”</p><p>She shrugged, “Yes. Why not? To be honest, the idea that you are real – that this isn’t all just me stuck alone in my own head is actually kind of comforting.”</p><p>He grinned, “Funnily enough – that’s the same thought I had when I made the decision.”</p><p>It was strange. This one thing. A lightness had spread through her.</p><p>She looked at the man in front of her. His short blonde hair. Silver medallion. His relaxed ease in his 80s clothing. Nothing like the stiff manner he held himself in his dark grey suits the few times he had come to her office.</p><p>He was real.</p><p>This was Sam Tyler.</p><p>Suddenly a sense of joy just hit her.</p><p>“You’re alive!”</p><p>He laughed at the sudden shout, “I am.”</p><p>“You really made it back! When you jumped off the roof – you really came back?”</p><p>He nodded, a small smile on his face, “I did, and for me personally, I think it was the right decision.”</p><p>Alex laughed.</p><p>Sam Tyler – he was really here.</p><p>She wasn’t alone.</p><p>Wow, that was a nice thought.</p><p>The scratch of a key in a lock suddenly made her jump.</p><p>She’d assumed it was just him living here.</p><p>Alex blinked, “Sorry, I didn’t realise –“</p><p>Sam waved a hand as they heard the creak of the door, “It’s okay – you’re not causing any problem.”</p><p>There was a rattle of keys being thrown onto a counter and footsteps came towards the living room.</p><p>The new arrival stepped around the corner.</p><p>“You’re still ‘ere Bolls? I thought he’d have fixed you up and sent you off already.”</p><p>Alex froze – staring at the sight of Gene Hunt standing in the living room. His living room.</p><p>A series of realisations suddenly hit her.</p><p>Shaz glaring at Sam when she caught him comforting her.</p><p>Ray’s quiet discomfort on certain topics.</p><p>Chris’ nerves over giving her an address.</p><p>She turned back to Sam with wide eyes, “Well if I didn’t believe you before, I do now – I definitely wouldn’t have made this one up.”</p><p>“What’s she yappin’ on ‘bout?”</p><p>Sam tilted his head towards the other man, “She’s having an epiphany.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Alex tucked her legs under her and smiled up at him, “And here I thought you were a lonely old bastard.”</p><p>“Hey! Nothin’ old about me,” Gene snapped, reaching up to pull off his tie, “And I thought you were ‘posed to be a psychiatry, science-fancy copper. Clearly you’re not all that up to scuff as you’d like to think.”</p><p>He threw his tie over the back of a chair and headed over to grab three glasses and a decanter from the side board.</p><p>Alex twisted round to keep him in sight, “Excuse me for not assuming the painfully heteronormative macho bully was actually dating his male colleague!”</p><p>“Datin’?” Gene grimaced.</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes, “He’s not really a fan of anything that makes him sound like a teenage girl – his words.”</p><p>Alex raised an eyebrow, “Then what do you call it?”</p><p>“None of your business is what,” Gene huffed, placing the glasses and decanter on the coffee table.</p><p>He poured some whiskey out; nudging one closer to her before passing Sam another and taking his own.</p><p>She schooled the surprise when instead of taking the other armchair, he collapsed next to Sam on the sofa and reflexively lifted up one arm over the back.</p><p>The DI naturally leant into the space and Gene’s arm hooked over his shoulder, his fingers gently stroking the younger man’s neck.</p><p>There was such ease to the movement; blatant evidence that this wasn’t new. These were two people who had a routine, that were fitted to each other.</p><p>Although, she hadn’t expected such an unconcerned attitude towards her seeing this glimpse into their private lives.</p><p>Well, maybe with Sam.</p><p>But the Guv she would have pegged for a big show of proving he was still the stereotypical male type.</p><p>Alex took a sip of the whiskey, the taste burning her throat, “So how long?”</p><p>“Goodness sake Bolls – I didn’t let you come ‘ere to play twenty questions!”</p><p>Sam chuckled, “Probably about four years I’d say?”</p><p>“Don’t look at me, you’re the one who cares ‘bout keeping track.”</p><p>Gene let his head fall back against the sofa, closing his eyes.</p><p>The realisation of the time and that, like her, Gene also had a really long and draining day suddenly came back to her. A hint of guilt crept in that she was taking up their space, when they probably just wanted to go to sleep.</p><p>But she was really curious and she had no idea if the Guv would ever let her get away with asking any of these questions again.</p><p>She looked back to Sam, “So do the others know?”</p><p>“We’re pretty sure,” He shrugged, “I mean I’ve got the impressed Ray sussed it out a few years back due to how he acts and Shaz definitely guessed a few months after we met her.”</p><p>“And Chris?”</p><p>An amused snort came from the Guv.</p><p>Sam chuckled, shuffling slightly so he could rest his head a bit more against the other man’s chest, “Yeah – I don’t think Chris had a clue. Pretty sure Shaz let him know.”</p><p>Alex tilted her head, “But you don’t know for sure?”</p><p>Sam sighed, swirling his whiskey around slightly as he tried to work out what he wanted to say.</p><p>“Don’t ask, don’t tell Bolls.” The rough voice answered for him, eyes still closed, “Eighties - people care less than back in the seventies, but if you’re in a proper job they don’t want to hear ‘bout it. If they don’t know for sure – it don’t become awkward for anyone.”</p><p>Alex watched as Sam pressed further into Gene’s side, his free hand settling to rest on the man’s leg.</p><p>She caught his eye and they shared a sad smile.</p><p>If he was in his time – things would be different.</p><p>Maybe not by much, but by a bit.</p><p>Society sucked.</p><p>Alex chugged back the rest of her drink, grimacing as it hit and stood up, “Well then, I am very honoured to be privilege with knowing for certain.”</p><p>“Didn’t think it’d be an issue for a mad bird like yourself,” Gene finally opened his eyes again, frowning at seeing her standing up, “What you doin’?”</p><p>“Going home?”</p><p>“You’re not walking home yourself at this time Bolls,” He pointed over to a closed door on the far side of the kitchen, “Spare room in there.”</p><p>A smile pulled on her lips; she wasn’t sure if she would ever quite get used to this decade’s juxtaposition of sexist insults alongside an upbringing of the importance of being a gentleman.</p><p>“There should be a spare towel and toothbrush under the sink in the bathroom,” Sam tagged on, moving to push himself up.</p><p>She waved him down, “It’s alright – I can find them.”</p><p>The DI moulded back into his position without protest. His eyes were beginning to droop as well; she glanced at the clock on the wall, it was almost midnight.</p><p>She was definitely ready for some sleep.</p><p>“Night,” She gave a little wave; getting a raised hand from Sam and a grunt from Gene.</p><p>The room was very tidy; not much in it apart from a few books on the shelves and some random ornaments on the desk.</p><p>She assumed that was to give the basic pretence that one of them slept in here.</p><p>The good old two bachelors renting a place together to save money was most likely the story they had going.</p><p>There was another door which opened to a tiny space with a toilet and sink; which indeed had a towel and a couple of unopened toothbrushes in the cupboard underneath.</p><p>She then realised she didn’t have anything to change into.</p><p>They were probably still in the living space; she could ask to borrow some pyjamas or a shirt.</p><p>Alex opened the door but paused at the hushed voices.</p><p>It very much wasn’t her place, but once again – curiosity.</p><p>She poked her head out.</p><p>They’d shifted positions a bit.</p><p>Gene had moved down to lean more against the arm of the sofa; whilst Sam had abandoned his glass and let his arm wrap around the man’s middle. His head comfortably resting on his chest.</p><p>“Thanks for sending her over here.”</p><p>Gene’s voice was softer than she had ever heard it; there was still a gruffness to it, but the layer of affection was clear, “She’s the one who almost started beatin’ the address out of Chris.”</p><p>“Like you wouldn’t have sent her on a wild goose chase if you didn’t want her knowing.”</p><p>“Thought did cross me mind.”</p><p>Sam chuckled, shifting his head so he could look up at the man’s face, “I told you she wouldn’t care – it’s nice to have someone who finally knows.”</p><p>“Still don’t know why it’s such a deal to you.”</p><p>“Isn’t a massive one,” He tapped a light beat on Gene’s shirt, “With the others it makes sense – but Alex, well she’s like me, there’s no danger with her.”</p><p>“Sam.” The tone held a warning.</p><p>“Yeah I know.”</p><p>A comfortable silence settled.</p><p>Gene raised the arm that was wrapped around the DI’s shoulder and moved it to run his fingers through the man’s hair, “This mean I’ll find you and Bolls sittin’ paintin’ each other’s nails then?”</p><p>Sam laughed and gave him a light punch in the stomach, “Lay off.”</p><p>“Just sayin’ Gladys, yer girly enough as is.”</p><p>“You know, on behalf of my female colleagues I’ll just take that as a complement.”</p><p>“Course you would.”</p><p>Sam pushed himself up, resting one hand on the back of the sofa so he was hovering over the other man, “That you goading me into proving my testosterone?”</p><p>“Took your time there.”</p><p>Sam grinned as he leant down, one hand sliding over Gene’s cheek as he captured his lips.</p><p>Alex took that as her cue to retreat back into her room.</p><p>A smile stayed settled on her face.</p><p>Seeing them together, they made sense.</p><p>She could imagine there must have been a rocky start when feelings had first been discovered and an interesting battle of how to work through them.</p><p>But at this point in time, after four years of domesticity; they’d clearly got to a place where they were happy.</p><p>And at the end of a day like this.</p><p>Where she’d been forced to learn the truth of one parent’s affair and the others twisted sense of love.</p><p>Knowing that there were two people who were just content in their own little bubble.</p><p>It made things a bit easier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alex's fight will continue on after the exposion in the next part - it won't be following all the main plot that happened in the second series, but the good bit's will be there.</p><p>Such as how will things with Mac go with Sam around?</p><p>A lot of it's already written but I had to spilt it up somewhere so I thought why not post the first part now while I'm finishing up the second.</p><p>I love these two shows so much and when they reapperared on Netflix it just flew me back into the world. As you can see.</p><p>I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Leave a comment and tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Alex's fight in her own world continues, the one in this world gets a bit harder.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex burst into the station lobby.</p>
<p>A beaming smile lit her face.</p>
<p>She probably looked crazy but she didn’t care.</p>
<p>It was happening.</p>
<p>“You alright there Ma’am?”</p>
<p>She turned to the desk sergeant who was shooting her an amused look.</p>
<p>“I’m brilliant Viv,” She tapped a quick rhythm on his desk, “I’ve been found.”</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow, “New church?”</p>
<p>“Not quite.”</p>
<p>A familiar shape caught in the corner of her eye and she glanced around to see just the right person disappear into the toilets.</p>
<p>She gave the sergeant a wink, “Today’s a good day Viv!”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear it Ma’am.”</p>
<p>Alex left him to his duties and strolled down the corridor, not bothering to check if anyone was watching as she ducked into the men’s toilets.</p>
<p>“They’ve found me!”</p>
<p>Sam cursed, rushing to do up his trousers, “Alex! Men’s room!”</p>
<p>She ignored him and strutted over, leaning on the wall next to his urinal, “I’ve heard them – I’ve finally heard them.”</p>
<p>“That’s great, but could you just –“ He jolted his head to the side, “I’m really desperate here.”</p>
<p>“Baby,” She rolled her eyes and moved to rest against the sink behind him instead.</p>
<p>Sam huffed and gave her a pointed look.</p>
<p>“Fine,” She clapped a hand over her eyes, “Happy? Can I gush about my life-saving rescue that’s occurring now?”</p>
<p>“Go for it.”</p>
<p>“Paramedics have found me!” She blurted out, tapping her foot in excitement, “There was a dog and it was someone reassuring me that the ambulance was on its way. Then there were these two men and they had the voices of the paramedics trying to stabilise me – I’m still alive! I’m still there!”</p>
<p>“Alex that’s brilliant!” She could hear the smile in his voice, “That’s really –“</p>
<p>“What on earth are you perverts doin’ in ‘ere!”</p>
<p>Alex spun her head towards the voice, hand still over her eyes, “I got amazing news!”</p>
<p>“Oh lovely – so next time you’ve got a new lead you goin’ wait till I’m on the can to tell me, or is this just a special thing for you two ladies?”</p>
<p>“I’d like to clarify I was just trying to use the toilet in peace,” Sam pitched in, giving her a light nudge in the side as he moved over to wash his hands.</p>
<p>Alex dropped her own hand and smirked at the Guv, “Jealous?”</p>
<p>Gene groaned and looked up at the ceiling, “Goodness sake Bolls – you want him that bad take ‘im! Just get your perky bum back in the office!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Sam,” She angled her head in front of his face, leaning into his space, “He loves you really – told a witness so earlier.”</p>
<p>The DI laughed, turning to her as he shook his hands dry, “Is that so?”</p>
<p>“No that’s not so! Drake – mush!”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Alex nodded, “She asked him if he’s ever been in love – and there was a <em>definite</em> pause before he spouted out a sarcastic line.”</p>
<p>Sam grinned, leaning to the side to look past her at the other man, “A whole pause! Are you getting soft in your old age Gene?”</p>
<p>“I will knock in that pretty face of yours Tyler!”</p>
<p>Sam winked at her, “That’s more like it.”</p>
<p>Gene stormed over and gave the younger man a shove, glaring at Alex and snapping an arm out towards the door, “Move it Bolls!”</p>
<p>She raised her hands in defeat and glided past.</p>
<p>Gene spun back to the other man who was clearly trying his best not to laugh, “Don’t you ‘ave your own office to clutter ‘stead of mine?”</p>
<p>Sam placed a hand over his heart with a mock gasp, “Is that really the way to talk to the love of your life?”</p>
<p>“I will run you over.”</p>
<p>“And scratch your cars paint? It must be love.”</p>
<p>Alex tried really hard to keep her face blank as the Guv growled at the man’s comment and thundered past her.</p>
<p>As soon as she wasn’t in eyeline a grin broke free and she threw Sam a quick thumbs up.</p>
<p>He chuckled and offered a two fingered salute.</p>
<p>Making the Guv squirm was a fun past time.</p>
<p>Alex left her fellow DI and followed her boss out of the toilets.</p>
<p>Today was a good day.</p>
<p>*  *  *  *</p>
<p>Alex stormed up the stairs, her hand already curled into a tight fist; the nails digging into her skin.</p>
<p>How could he do this?</p>
<p>Why would he give into that corrupted, twisted, cowardly group of men with their pretentious outfits and pathetic handshakes?</p>
<p>She’d thought better of him – she hadn’t believed he be pulled into the Mason’s society.</p>
<p>That’s why she hadn’t asked Sam about it; because she was certain it wasn’t an issue, that Gene would have thrown Mac to the curb.</p>
<p>Clearly Sam hadn’t been so weak.</p>
<p>She’d seen the faces of all the men in that room; gathered in their robes, patting each other’s backs and he hadn’t been one of them.</p>
<p>At least she could still count on him.</p>
<p>Alex banged her fist against the door; pounding harder the longer it remained unopened.</p>
<p>There were questions to answer.</p>
<p>She pushed into the flat as soon as the door opened, ignoring Sam’s confused murmur of her name and marched straight across to the main bedroom.</p>
<p>She flung the door open and ripped the duvet off the bed.</p>
<p>“How could you!”</p>
<p>Gene cried out, banging his head against the headboard as the covers were whipped away, “Goodness sake! What you doin’ you crazy bird!”</p>
<p>Sam ran in as Alex stormed over to the bed and grabbed a fistful of the man’s vest, jerking him forward so their faces were only an inch apart, “I saw you <em>Gene</em>! I saw what you did!”</p>
<p>The younger man grabbed her arms and pulled her back just as the Guv hit her hands away.</p>
<p>“Alex what on earth!” Sam exclaimed, tightening his grip as she struggled against him.</p>
<p>“Oh, do you want to tell him or shall I?” She hissed, “Which one of us should tell him what a bastard you are!”</p>
<p>Gene’s eyes pierced through her as he pushed up and loomed into her space; forcing her to tilt her head up to meet his gaze.</p>
<p>“I thought I told you to keep your nose out of this Drake.” He warned.</p>
<p>She met his tone, “What – so you and your new friends can play in peace?”</p>
<p>“They’re not my friends.”</p>
<p>“Well you looked pretty friendly earlier.”</p>
<p>“There were you?”</p>
<p>“I was actually – because some of us are actual decent officers trying to solve crimes and not bent bastards!”</p>
<p>“I am <em>not</em> bent!”</p>
<p>“Oh, for goodness sake!” The arms holding her back suddenly let go and Sam threw his hands into the air, “Don’t tell me this is about Gene pretending to join the Mason’s!”</p>
<p>Alex blinked and swung her head to the side, “Pretending?”</p>
<p>Sam groaned and ran a hand over his face, pushing past her and collapsing back onto the bed, “I told you to tell her!”</p>
<p>“I was tryin’ to protect her!” The Guv barked.</p>
<p>Alex scoffed, “Protect me? Since when do I need protecting!”</p>
<p>“I hate you both so much,” Sam muttered, reaching down and pulling the duvet back over him.</p>
<p>The two other occupants of the room continued to glare at one another.</p>
<p>Frustratingly, Gene managed to still keep that untamed raw power presence even when in boxer shorts and a vest with his hair sticking up all over the place.</p>
<p>If she wasn’t still angry, she would find it hilarious.</p>
<p>She would have been fine standing their all night waiting for him to cave and say something first.</p>
<p>But Sam was curled up with his face mushed against his pillow and she felt bad for him.</p>
<p>“So, you’re playing them then?” She folded her arms, one eyebrow lifting up.</p>
<p>“Course I’m playin’ them Bolls! You really think I want to ‘ave any part of their creepy poncy club?”</p>
<p>“Well how was I supposed to know that?” She sniped, raising her shoulders, “Why didn’t you just tell me what you were doing?”</p>
<p>Gene grunted and took a seat on the edge of the bed, ignoring the grumble behind his back, “This is serious stuff Bolls. Mac has his hand in more pots than we thought and to be honest I don’t know how I’m gonna go about sortin’ this. I didn’t want to put that on you too – it’s bad enough this one’s sneakin’ ‘round tryin’ to look into Mac’s connections.”</p>
<p>“I was looking into him before Alex even convinced you he was rotten,” Sam mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow.</p>
<p>“Alright Gladys it’s not a contest!”</p>
<p>Alex sighed, “Okay, fine – well I’m glad to hear you’re still on the right side.”</p>
<p>“Pretty offended you thought otherwise Bolls.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” She ran a hand over her face, “It’s just been a stressful week okay – some creep sending me roses and then finding you at rich boys club, it’s all just a lot right now.”</p>
<p>Gene frowned, “There’s some perv messin’ with you Bolls you point me his way.”</p>
<p>“No it’s not –“ She took a breath and forced out a smile, “It’s nothing.”</p>
<p>Sam had shuffled so his head peeked out from behind the Guv’s back, “You sure Alex? If someone’s harassing you then you should report it.”</p>
<p>“Report it? Giv’ ‘im a hard whack Bolls.” Gene muttered, lifting the duvet and giving the other man a light shove to make room for him, “Now if you’ve finished accusin’ me and sharin’ your love life, you think I could go back to sleep?”</p>
<p>Sam rolled onto his side to face him, shooting him a half-hearted glare, “Aren’t you going to show her out?”</p>
<p>“She knows where the bleedin’ door is,” He murmured; face flat on the pillow. His arm stretched out over the other man to pull him slightly closer.</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” She bit her lip, now that’d she’d mentioned the roses she kind of wanted to say the rest of it but she was aware of the Guv’s presence, “And that rose thing really is nothing - probably just this lad Tony Blair who I questioned the other week, think he took a little liking to me.”</p>
<p>Sam picked up on the name-drop and glanced up.</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow and inclined her head towards the door.</p>
<p>The DI rolled his eyes, but wriggled out from under the arm across him, “Guess I’ll be the gentleman then.”</p>
<p>Gene grunted and simply spread out into the space that became available.</p>
<p>“You’re such a bed-hog.”</p>
<p>He got a two fingered reply.</p>
<p>Sam shook his head and turned to her, “When I get snapped at tomorrow morning because he’s still tired know that it’s entirely your fault.”</p>
<p>“You chose him.” Alex shrugged.</p>
<p>He sighed and glanced back at the man whose fingers were now curled into Sam’s pillow, “That I did.”</p>
<p>They left the bedroom, leaving the beginnings of quiet snores behind them.</p>
<p>When they got to the door, Sam grabbed the handle and pulled it open slightly before pausing, waiting for her to say her bit.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to keep him any longer so she quickly shared what had happened so far.</p>
<p>“This man – I don’t know who he is but he keeps leaving me roses and calling at all hours, sometimes when I’m at home but others when I’m in the office. But he’s like us Sam, he’s from our time. He knows things – has said things, and he knows about me, about Molly. He keeps saying we can help each other, that he can help me get home.”</p>
<p>Alex kept her voice hushed, not wanting to risk Gene hearing them talking like a couple of lunatics.</p>
<p>Sam frowned, “From our time? You’re sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes! He’s mentioned things that haven’t happened yet and he knows that I’m in the hospital.”</p>
<p>“And other people can interact with him? As in others have seen the roses or heard him on the phone?”</p>
<p>Alex nodded, “Yes – he’s actually here, that’s for sure.”</p>
<p>Sam ran a hand over his mouth, glancing towards the bedroom for a second, “Okay, I’ll look into this Alex. Just don’t get involved with him alright – just, for now if he tries to contact you just ignore him, got it?”</p>
<p>“But what if he can get me home?” She whispered, grabbing his arm, “What if he’s my key to get back?”</p>
<p>Sam placed his hand over hers and lifted the other to rest on her cheek, “Alex. I promise you – whoever this man is, he’s not going to get you home. I will look into this okay. I need you to trust me on this.”</p>
<p>He held her gaze; his eyes soft but stern.</p>
<p>It was hard, the temptation that this mysterious person presented no matter how creepy he was. The idea that he might be a shortcut to get her back.</p>
<p>But she trusted Sam.</p>
<p>If he thought she should back away, that was probably the best thing to do.</p>
<p>Afterall, he was the expert on this place.</p>
<p>She gave him a small smile, “Okay then.”</p>
<p>“Good.” He stroked his thumb briefly against her skin then pulled his hand back, “Also sorry about the whole Mason’s thing – I would have mentioned it if I knew you weren’t aware.”</p>
<p>Alex chuckled, “I should probably be the one apologising – storming into your flat like that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, if you could maybe hold off your next righteous rampage until daylight hours that’d be appreciated.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best.”</p>
<p>Sam nodded and pulled the door wider open, “Thanks – you alright for getting home?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got a squad car outside,” She held the keys up, “Tried the CID first before coming here.”</p>
<p>“Great, well I guess I’ll see you later then.”</p>
<p>Alex smiled and stepped out of the flat, giving a little wave as she went down the stairs, “Yeah, night Sam.”</p>
<p>“Night.”</p>
<p>She heard the door close but just as she got to the bottom of the stairs, it creaked again.</p>
<p>“Alex.”</p>
<p>She turned around and looked up.</p>
<p>Sam’s head was poked out of the flat, “Look – I just want to say. Gene… he’s one of the good ones. You can trust him okay. Always.”</p>
<p>A soft smile pulled on her lips, “Thanks Sam.”</p>
<p>He gave a final nod, then slipped back inside. The door closing with a gentle click.</p>
<p>She knew she shouldn’t have been so quick to doubt the Guv.</p>
<p>It had just been the fear; fear that the things she thought she knew were a lie.</p>
<p>But everything was still as it should be.</p>
<p>Plus, she’d discovered that Gene Hunt was a cuddler.</p>
<p>Which was as amusing as it was adorable.</p>
<p>*  *  *  *</p>
<p>Alex rubbed a hand against her chest, winching as she took another slow deep breath.</p>
<p>There were still echoes of the jolts that had torn through her as paramedics back in her own time had restarted her heart.</p>
<p>It was a pain she would take a hundred-fold.</p>
<p>They had brought her back.</p>
<p>She had heard the voices talking about getting her pulse back and needing to get her to the hospital.</p>
<p>There was hope.</p>
<p>She was still fighting in this world and it meant that in the real world they still had a chance to save her.</p>
<p>To bring her home.</p>
<p>Although the fight in this world was getting harder.</p>
<p>She glanced over to the Guv’s office where he and Mac were having an intense discussion.</p>
<p>They hadn’t been in there long.</p>
<p>Mac had arrived a few minutes earlier, throwing her out and firmly shutting the door behind him.</p>
<p>Gene had told her earlier that day how Mac was pressuring him to lie and amend PC Kevin Hales file to say he was suicidal while under their care.</p>
<p>Trying to cover up something around his death in prison.</p>
<p>Gene put his hands in his pockets and turn away from the man.</p>
<p>She knew he hadn’t done it yet.</p>
<p>He’d been putting it off which clearly Mac had noticed.</p>
<p>Alex wasn’t sure how the Guv was going to play this.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to show his hand too soon, but she was also fairly certain he didn’t want to keep pretending to be on board with the Mason’s enough to actually put his name to document tampering.</p>
<p>Alex wasn’t surprised when the main door pushed open and Sam appeared; his gaze already fixed on the two men in the office.</p>
<p>He stared for a few moments, then his eyes flicked to her with an unspoken question.</p>
<p>She kept her voice low, “Only been in there for five minutes.”</p>
<p>Sam gave her a quick nod then looked back. His body was tense and he seemed to be fighting back an urge to burst inside and get involved.</p>
<p>Which definitely wouldn’t help.</p>
<p>Alex lifted her chin and called out across the room, “Chris – could DI Tyler have a quick check over those behaviour analysis’ I asked you to do?”</p>
<p>The DC perked up, “Yeah – sure Ma’am.”</p>
<p>Sam shot her a look saying that he knew what she was doing but walked over to the man’s desk, “Diving into the world of psychology are you Chris?”</p>
<p>“Not really boss – it’s just writing down what kind of person some of the suspects are, like how they act and stuff.”</p>
<p>The DI chuckled and perched on the edge of the desk, his eyes still glancing up to the office as he picked up a file and flicked through it, “Pretty sure that’s what psychology is.”</p>
<p>Chris frowned, “Nah that’s when you go to a shrink.”</p>
<p>Alex sighed; one day, someone here would understand her profession.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that Gene.”</p>
<p>She forced herself to not immediately turn her head as Mac’s voice spread back into the room. Instead, she scribbled a few pointless words on her pad before casually glancing up.</p>
<p>The Guv’s jaw was clenched as he followed the man out of the office, whilst Mac seemed almost too calm.</p>
<p>It seemed Gene hadn’t agreed to change the papers, but was clearly concerned by what the Superintendent had up his sleeve to deal with his refusal.</p>
<p>Across the room she noted Sam didn’t look up from the files in his hand; trying to not draw attention to his presence.</p>
<p>It didn’t work.</p>
<p>“Ah DI Tyler,” Mac exclaimed, a sharp smirk crossing his face, “What a fortunate coincidence – I was just coming to talk to you.”</p>
<p>Alex stiffened at the tone; not liking the bite to it.</p>
<p>Clearly Gene noted it too, his whole body froze – a cold anger seeping into his eyes as they bore into the back of the Superintendent’s head.</p>
<p>Sam refused to give a reaction. He simply glanced up from the file as if he wasn’t aware the man was a corrupt officer obviously about to abuse his power in some way.</p>
<p>“Afternoon sir, what brings you down here?”</p>
<p>Mac shrugged, “I could ask you the same Tyler – already bored of your new department?”</p>
<p>“Of course not,” Sam smiled and lifted up the file, “Was just asked to lend an outside pair of eyes.”</p>
<p>Gene cleared his throat and stepped forward so he was partially in between the two men, “Uh, sir, maybe if we want to go ‘ave another word in your office.”</p>
<p>Mac ignored him and moved around the DCI so he was stood directly in front of Sam, “I’ve been looking at you work with our new recruits Tyler – really good stuff.”</p>
<p>Sam raised an eyebrow and stood up to match him, “That’s kind of you to say sir.”</p>
<p>“Yes - I’m sure there are a lot of places who would benefit from some modern thinking like you have.”</p>
<p>Alex noted that the rest of the office had zoned into the conversation now.</p>
<p>Chris was looking up between the two men with a hint of confusion, whilst Ray had stood up and wandered over to lean against the cabinets on the back wall.</p>
<p>There was a very faint slither of panic in the Guv’s eyes now and he touched the man’s arm from behind, “Mac.”</p>
<p>“That’s why when I was talking to the Plymouth branch this morning and they told me they needed someone to come and help whip up their young officers. I told them I had just the man.”</p>
<p>The Superintendent clapped Sam’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Your transfer goes through in two weeks DI Tyler.”</p>
<p>Alex shot up from her chair as Gene grabbed his superior officer’s arm and swung him around; leaning into his space with an enraged hiss, “He’s not even part of my team!”</p>
<p>“Oh, I think we all know Tyler’s very much on your <em>team</em> Gene.” Mac smirked.</p>
<p>The Guv lunged forward but Sam leapt up and grabbed him, forcing him back.</p>
<p>She heard the quiet mutter as he held onto him, “Don’t give him the satisfaction.”</p>
<p>Chris and Ray had stepped forward at the sudden movement but lurked on the edge, unsure what was happening and what they were supposed to do.</p>
<p>Alex moved around her desk, “If there’s nothing else sir, we’re quite busy right now.”</p>
<p>Mac broke gaze from the man seething at him over the DI’s shoulder to give her a small nod, “Of course Drake – don’t mind me.”</p>
<p>As he turned away and moved to the door, he couldn’t hold back one last jab before he slipped out.</p>
<p>“Congratulations again, DI Tyler.”</p>
<p>Sam had to hook his arm over Gene’s shoulder and spin him around as the man growled and tried to push forward once more. Grabbing the back of his shirt he forced him towards the office.</p>
<p>Alex quickly followed, waving away Shaz as she stepped forward with a question on her lips.</p>
<p>She slammed the door shut behind her, seeing the confused expressions of the team staring through the window at the three of them as she pulled down the blind.</p>
<p>Locking the door and quickly closing the rest of the blinds she turned around in time to see the Guv shove Sam off him.</p>
<p>“Get off me!” He barked, swinging around and swiping half his desk to the floor in one loud crash.</p>
<p>Alex rushed to the side and turned the radio on.</p>
<p>Sam raised his hands, “Gene – it’s fine, we can sort this out. We knew something like this could happen.”</p>
<p>The Guv suddenly turned and grabbed him by the collar, slamming him against the filing cabinet.</p>
<p>Alex moved to intercept but Sam held up his hand without looking at her.</p>
<p>“He was supposed to go for me!” Gene hissed, shaking him slightly and causing the whole cabinet to rattle, “I’m the one pissin’ all over him – it was ‘posed to fall onto me if this whole thing went tits up!”</p>
<p>Sam slid his hand over the back of his partner’s neck, his thumb gently stroking the end of his hair, “I know.”</p>
<p>Gene swallowed and closed his eyes. His grip loosened so his hands were just lying on the man’s chest and he leant forward to press their foreheads together.</p>
<p>Alex averted her gaze.</p>
<p>There was a light tug at her heart as she heard the Guv quietly mutter his next words in a raw, delicate tone that she wouldn’t have thought he had in him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Sam.”</p>
<p>She heard a soft sign and a gentle press of lips on skin.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault.”</p>
<p>A few moments of quiet passed, with just an upbeat tune from the radio filling the space.</p>
<p>Eventually, she heard the Guv step away and she looked back to them.</p>
<p>Sam straightened his jacket and shot her a grateful smile as Gene collapsed into his chair.</p>
<p>“Right then!” He snapped, clapping his hands together, “We’d better stop faffing ‘round and show everyone this bastard for who he really is! Because for the life of me I do not want to be livin’ it up with a load of farmers in two weeks!”</p>
<p>Alex bit back a smile at the brief flash of surprise on Sam’s face at the man’s comment.</p>
<p>It seemed he hadn’t expected such a casual declaration of the Guv’s intention to follow Sam down to Plymouth if he got forced out.</p>
<p>Sometimes people were so blind to just how strong the love that they had earnt could be.</p>
<p>It had been obvious to her, even before she knew that they were a couple, that Gene would follow the younger man almost anywhere.</p>
<p>But right now, London was where they belonged.</p>
<p>And before she got back to her home, she would make sure they got to keep theirs.</p>
<p>*  *  *  *</p>
<p>Tonight, the mood was noticeably sombre amongst the CID’s inner team.</p>
<p>They were all sat together nursing their drinks. Viv, Shaz and Ray with their backs to the wall whilst herself, the Guv, Sam and Chris sat opposite.</p>
<p>Chris, especially, was still not fully understanding the news that had broken earlier and had been shadowing his old DI as much as he could.</p>
<p>When they’d arrived, he’d immediately slid into the chair next to him and every few minutes would throw the man concerned looks.</p>
<p>Shaz didn’t seem to mind losing her fiancée’s attention as she appeared equally upset.</p>
<p>Even Ray wasn’t cracking any jokes at the DI’s expense; plus, she’d overheard him earlier muttering to Chris about how this whole thing was totally out of order and made no sense.</p>
<p>Clearly, regardless of not being completely comfortable with the suspicion he held about his two senior officer’s relationship and not holding a torch for Tyler – he didn’t think a transfer out of the blue was deserved.</p>
<p>The questions about why this was happening had been constant, but Gene was still adamant that they didn’t involve anyone else in the truth about Mac until they had more proof.</p>
<p>Although, Alex suspected that Viv had put some things together and quietly had an idea about what was really going on.</p>
<p>“They can’t really send you to Plymouth can they boss?” Chris repeated for the hundredth time that day.</p>
<p>Sam gave a small smile and placed a hand on his shoulder, “If they wanted to Chris. But like I’ve said – that’s not going to happen.”</p>
<p>“We won’t get rid of Gladys that easy,” Gene huffed, taking another swig of his drink, “Sticks ‘round like a bad smell.”</p>
<p>Sam chuckled, leaning slightly into the older man’s side, “And if I left – where would I get these heart-warming compliments to brighten my spirits?”</p>
<p>“You’d brighten up from actual spirits like the rest of us.”</p>
<p>“Yet, despite the vast quantities of whiskey you drink, you’re still a grumpy bastard.”</p>
<p>Gene turned his head so his face was nearer the other man’s and narrowed his eyes, but there was a fond glint in them, “Keep on like that and I’ll pack you on the bus myself.”</p>
<p>The corner of Sam’s mouth curved up, “No you wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>Their eyes remained locked for a couple more seconds before they both easily leant apart. Casually turning back to the rest of the team with no apparent concern that they had come on too strong.</p>
<p>Which apparently, they hadn’t; as nobody seemed swayed by the blatant undertones to the brief interaction.</p>
<p>Alex thought it was fairly obvious.</p>
<p>Just as it was obvious that from the angle of Sam’s arm under the table, he most likely had a hand on the Guv’s leg.</p>
<p>Shaz hid a smile behind her glass and caught Viv’s gaze, who rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Well - perhaps it was obvious.</p>
<p>It was just that after so long the rest of the team were all used to it.</p>
<p>Ray suddenly piped up, “Why’d they even want you down there? What sort of crime even happens in Plymouth?”</p>
<p>“It may not be a large city Ray, but everywhere deserves a high-quality police presence,” Alex couldn’t help but instinctively defend.</p>
<p>The DS scoffed, “What? To protect all their cows?”</p>
<p>“Lots of rural areas can have just as high amount of crimes as main cities in proportion to their population you know.”</p>
<p>Ray frowned at Shaz’s sudden input, “And how would a plonk know that?”</p>
<p>She slapped his arm, “Cause some of us actually study our job!”</p>
<p>Chris jumped to his fiancée’s defence although he clearly had not been listening to the conversation, “Yeah Ray, some of us actually study!”</p>
<p>“You don’t study you div!”</p>
<p>He frowned, “Study what?”</p>
<p>Alex chuckled as Ray threw a roll at his head.</p>
<p>Sam hooked an arm around the DC’s shoulder, “It’s alright Chris – you learn what you can.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Chris nodded, then he paused and tilted his head, “What’d you mean, what I can?”</p>
<p>The table all laughed, even a slight smile crept onto the Guv’s face for a moment.</p>
<p>Sam ruffled the younger man’s hair before withdrawing his arm.</p>
<p>But Chris kept his gaze on the DI, his mouth curled down slightly; trying to find the words for what he wanted to say.</p>
<p>“Boss?” He finally led with, “If you do have to go to Plymouth though… what’s the Guv gonna – ah!”</p>
<p>He broke off with a cry of pain and clutched at his leg, which from the sharp look Shaz was sending him, clearly originated from her kick.</p>
<p>Neither man said anything.</p>
<p>The Guv took another large swig of his drink.</p>
<p>Ray looked between the two of them; a look of disbelief slowly crossing his face as he came to an assumption from the lack of immediate joke from the Guv about how he wasn’t going anywhere, how’d he’d never be seen dead down in farmer’s land.</p>
<p>He slammed his glass on the table, eyes wide, “It has nothing to do with the Guv! It’s Tyler who’s being transferred!” He scoffed, waving an arm out, “I mean come on Guv, just cause you two are…”</p>
<p>Sharp glares cut through him and he choked back the words of the unspoken topic that lingered over the group.</p>
<p>He rushed past it and continued, “… doesn’t mean you’re going anywhere! The Met is the Guv’s land now – he’s staying right where he is!”</p>
<p>Gene crashed his hands against the table and stood up, a fierce rage in this voice, “Nobody’s goin’ nowhere.”</p>
<p>He shoved his chair back and swung his coat on, “Enjoy your evenin’ ladies.”</p>
<p>Without glancing back, he marched out.</p>
<p>Sam released a long sigh and offered the group an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>“Have a good night everyone.”</p>
<p>Nobody questioned the DI’s departure; they just gave a few mumbled goodbyes and waves.</p>
<p>Alex caught his eye and gave him a small nod.</p>
<p>He returned it and headed out after the Guv.</p>
<p>It had been a good moment to use as an excuse to leave.</p>
<p>She’d follow in a little bit.</p>
<p>After all, the three of them had a Superintendent’s office to bug.</p>
<p>*  *  *  *</p>
<p>
  <em>“Female, gun shot wound to the head, ressus on sight.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Straight into surgery.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mummy!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Clear her.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Prep for op.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We have to wait here Molly.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gas – count it down.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ten.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nine.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Eight.”</em>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>A sharp white light cut through her and she rapidly blinked her eyes at the sudden jolt awake.</p>
<p>The voices – was she in the hospital, was she back?</p>
<p>“Morning.”</p>
<p>Alex turned her head to the amused voice to see Ray, Chris, Shaz and Viv at the door of the office, grinning down at her.</p>
<p>Not back then.</p>
<p>A crash sounded from behind as the Guv leapt up from his chair at the noise, quickly shoving their spreadsheets with notes on Mac behind the desk.</p>
<p>She glanced around to see him roughly scrub his hands over his face to wake himself up as he gave Sam a firm kick who was fast asleep, propped up against the wall at his feet.</p>
<p>The younger man groaned and whacked the Guv’s leg in retaliation as he cracked one eye open.</p>
<p>“What?” He muttered, still coming round.</p>
<p>Chris poked his head through the open door, “Rough night boss?”</p>
<p>Alex pushed herself out of the chair and quickly smoothed out her blouse, running a hand through her hair.</p>
<p>Sam finally became aware of his surroundings and let his head roll to the side against the wall to glare up at the Guv, “My back is killing – why’d you let me fall asleep down here?”</p>
<p>“Don’t be such a girl Tyler.” Gene retorted, but offered a hand to pull the man off the floor.</p>
<p>The three of them had set up the listening device in Mac’s office last night; then had come back to the Guv’s office to brainstorm on their next steps in bringing him down.</p>
<p>Apparently, they had all fallen asleep during the process.</p>
<p>Alex plastered on her best professional expression for the four other members of the department who were still standing there and smirking at them.</p>
<p>“Some late-night work overran a bit,” She stated, folding her arms.</p>
<p>Ray gave a slow nod, “Sure.”</p>
<p>She opened her mouth again but the Guv’s rough voice cut through.</p>
<p>“Have you lot got ‘ere to work or just stand there like goldfish!”</p>
<p>Mumbled apologies answered but Viv stepped forward with a raised eyebrow, “Actually Guv – there’s someone here to see you.”</p>
<p>Sam was stretching his arms above his head and shuffled forward to perch on the edge of the desk.</p>
<p>“Who?” The Guv snapped.</p>
<p>A woman with tight dirty blonde curls, wearing a thick camel-coloured coat suddenly stepped into the middle of the little crowd outside the office.</p>
<p>Sam straightened up with a grin, “Jackie!”</p>
<p>Behind them, a less welcoming tone gave input, “That’s my coat.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you left it at my flat last time you were there,” The woman smirked, clearly taking amusement from the shared looks that suddenly passed between the group around her, “In fact – that’s not the only thing you left.”</p>
<p>Then, with a purposeful dramatic flair, Jackie pulled back the side of the coat to reveal a very large pregnancy bump.</p>
<p>A sharp laugh actually burst out of Ray before he quickly shoved a fist over his mouth as his head automatically snapped towards Tyler.</p>
<p>Chris and Shaz’s line of sight shot the same way.</p>
<p>None of them were in Jackie’s eyeline; Alex very much was – she shouldn’t do it.</p>
<p>But the message didn’t reach her brain quick enough as she too, spun to stare at the DI perched next to her on the other end of the desk.</p>
<p>Sam didn’t offer much of a reaction.</p>
<p>He folded his arms, hooking one foot over the other and tilted his head; his gaze drifting between Jackie’s face and her stomach.</p>
<p>Then - slowly, he twisted slightly and silently raised one eyebrow at the Guv who was momentarily frozen with a look of disbelief.</p>
<p>Gene blinked at the movement and his head snapped towards the DI.</p>
<p>“I did <em>not</em> sleep with her!”</p>
<p>There was a rare urgency to his tone as he held the other man’s gaze. He probably wasn’t aware, but he had leant forward slightly, fists braced on the desk; a physical manifestation of the need to be believed.</p>
<p>Then, he suddenly realised where he was and that it wasn’t a comment that he should be prioritising towards the DI. He forced himself to look away and turned back to the Jackie.</p>
<p>“I did not sleep with you.” He repeated, the stronger emotion being replaced by a more familiar unconcerned gruffness, “I may ‘ave been drunk but I wasn’t that drunk.”</p>
<p>Sam had narrowed his eyes slightly, still searching the man’s expression.</p>
<p>She saw the corner of his mouth briefly quirk up and he gave himself a small nod.</p>
<p>Clearly, something about the Guv’s reaction made him believe the man’s denial.</p>
<p>However, Gene didn’t see this decision.</p>
<p>He pushed out of the office; a tension coiled through his body.</p>
<p>The two of them followed, causing the whole group to spread out onto the main floor of the CID.</p>
<p>Jackie sat down on a free chair with a chuckle, “You were that drunk – I had to hold it up with a pencil!”</p>
<p>She grinned and glanced up at Ray, clearly expecting a shared laugh at the joke.</p>
<p>Wisely, the DS kept his face blank and averted his eyes; reaching past her to grab a file and randomly flick through it.</p>
<p>Jackie frowned and looked between Chris and Shaz, who shifting uncomfortably whilst being very focused on taking their coats and scarfs off and hanging them on the back of their chairs.</p>
<p>Sam leant against the office doorframe, an edge to his voice, “Well that can’t be true Jackie – because then that would be assault.”</p>
<p>The woman’s grin slowly faded as the tense atmosphere became apparent.</p>
<p>It clearly wasn’t the reaction she had assumed would occur.</p>
<p>The Guv sniffed, “Why you ‘ere Jackie?”</p>
<p>She took out a cigarette and lit it, blowing a steady stream of smoke towards the man.</p>
<p>“Okay fine,” She muttered, clearly not enjoying the uncomfortable environment she’d created when nobody else was seeing a funny side to it, “The baby isn’t yours, I just thought you deserved a shock – but I am here for a serious matter. Girls coming down here from the North are going missing and nobody’s doing anything about it.”</p>
<p>Alex could see the relief visibly flow through the Guv’s body even though his expression didn’t change as he listened to Jackie explain her research into the missing girls.</p>
<p>As she showed them a picture of the latest girl, stating where she’d last been seen; Sam moved to lean against the end of Shaz’s desk so he was just behind Gene.</p>
<p>He casually inched his foot forward so it lightly touched the side of the other man’s shoe.</p>
<p>Gene’s hand nearest to the DI briefly twitched.</p>
<p>The actions were so subtle, that nobody who wasn’t trained in body language and nosily watching would have noticed. </p>
<p>Alex bit back a smile as the team started to consider if Jackie’s case was worth looking into.</p>
<p>They were a cute pair in their own weird, insult-throwing, semi-violent way.</p>
<p>*  *  *  *</p>
<p>It had been a semi-successful day in the end.</p>
<p>They had found the missing girl, who had turned out to be Jackie’s niece.</p>
<p>However, they hadn’t been able to pin any evidence on Jarvis holding these house parties that sold underage girls.</p>
<p>That would be a task for tomorrow.</p>
<p>Alex smiled at Luigi as he placed a glass of wine on the bar in front of her.</p>
<p>She had only just walked over – he was a very bad enabler of her drinking habits.</p>
<p>That was one thing she’d really have to reign back in once she was back home.</p>
<p>Her real liver would not be able to handle these levels of daily alcohol intake.</p>
<p>She had yet to hear any more voices since she’d woken up to the fading sound of her being put under for the operation.</p>
<p>It had been playing on her mind all day.</p>
<p>She winched and rubbed at her head.</p>
<p>A constant headache had been following her around as well, she assumed as a side effect to the fact surgeons were digging around in her skull for a bullet.</p>
<p>It had just been a light throb for the most part, however she blinked as the pain continued to increase.</p>
<p>Suddenly a red-hot stabbing sensation pierced through her temple and she bit down on her tongue to hold back a scream.</p>
<p>Black spots filled her vision but then just as quick as it all came – it disappeared.</p>
<p>Alex gasped and clutched onto the edge of the bar.</p>
<p>Was that it?</p>
<p>The man next to her leant over and placed a hand on her shoulder, “You alright love?”</p>
<p>She glanced at him, a smile crawling onto her face, “I think I am.”</p>
<p>“That’s good Alex,” He replied, his voice suddenly not his own, “We got the bullet out and you’re responding very well.”</p>
<p>She grabbed his arm, a choked laugh escaping, “You did it! Oh my goodness you actually did it!”</p>
<p>“Did what?” The man frowned, cautiously pulling his arm back from her.</p>
<p>Alex shook her head, “Doesn’t matter!”</p>
<p>He gave her a strange look and wandered off to go find a saner woman to talk to.</p>
<p>She spun around to look over to the table where the team were still all drinking.</p>
<p>Sam caught her eye and she frantically waved him over.</p>
<p>He turned to Gene and pointed at his almost empty glass, the man nodded and Sam stood up.</p>
<p>As soon as he got near, she grabbed him and pulled him close; the excitement vibrating through her.</p>
<p>“They got it Sam! They got the bullet!”</p>
<p>Sam’s mouth fell open and he instinctively grabbed her head to look at her temple, “You didn’t tell me they had started operating!”</p>
<p>He ran his fingers across the side of her head then laughed at himself and let go, “I don’t know why I did that!” He pulled her into a tight hug instead, “But Alex that’s incredible! How do you feel? What happened? When did this happen?”</p>
<p>She squeezed him back, “I heard them this morning putting me under. I would have told you but then Jackie arrived and threw me by dropping the brief bombshell - then we were all out on the case. But the man next to me a second ago had the surgeons voice and he told me they’d got it out!”</p>
<p>“That’s brilliant Alex – this is great news! One step closer now.”</p>
<p>She smiled and pushed her forehead into his shoulder; it was one step closer.</p>
<p>If the bullet was out then that meant all she had to do now was wake up.</p>
<p>She’d finally get back to Molly.</p>
<p>She’d be home with her little girl.</p>
<p>Sam gave her a final squeeze and then pulled back with a chuckle, “And yeah, I could have done without Jackie’s bit of fun this morning too.”</p>
<p>Alex laughed, wiping a stray tear from her cheek, “To be fair you took it very well. And sorry that the rest of us were as subtle as a brick.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry – I think Jackie Queen would be the last person to consider Gene Hunt to be anything less than heterosexual.”</p>
<p>“Did you believe it for a second though?” She couldn’t help but ask.</p>
<p>Sam shrugged, not seeming to mind the question, “Maybe for a moment I thought he could have gotten drunk enough and done something he couldn’t remember… but I could tell. The way he responded – I’ve rarely seen him forget his guard like that. His immediate instinct being to tell me it wasn’t true without thinking about the fact the rest of you were all standing there.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t think you guys are as covert as you’d like to think.”</p>
<p>“No, he always knows what he’s doing,” Sam replied, hopping up onto the bar stool, “Any little thing you see may seem like a subconscious action – but when it comes to our thing, he is really on it with what he lets people see. It’s just these days he’s a bit more relaxed and open – if you’d been around when it all first started there would be absolutely no way you’d think anything could possibly be happening.”</p>
<p>“Was that…” She bit her lip, holding back the question, “Sorry, no, that’s not my business.”</p>
<p>Sam raised an eyebrow, “Were you going to ask if our feelings were why his wife left?”</p>
<p>Alex winched but gave a small nod.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, “That happened two years before anything new was realised with us. And it was only a year later when Annie decided to – when Annie passed. It wasn’t until a year after that that stuff was realised.” He pointed a finger at her, “Plus Gene would have never cheated on his wife – they didn’t really get along too well but he did love her in his own way. And despite all the looks he’d give women and crude jokes he’d make with the guys about sleeping around he never actually did.”</p>
<p>Sam tapped his fingers against the bar, “Honestly, I think it hurt him more that his wife left him because she assumed he’d been cheating on her, rather than the fact that she left him.”</p>
<p>“Thought you were gettin’ me a drink Dorothy.”</p>
<p>They both turned to the Guv as he made his way over and leant one arm against the bar behind Sam’s stool.</p>
<p>The younger man smirked and raised two fingers to Luigi, “Sorry – I got distracted by the beautiful lady.”</p>
<p>“Causing trouble Bolls?”</p>
<p>Alex tilted her head, “Doing my best.”</p>
<p>“Well don’t,” He huffed, glancing behind him, “Had enough ballsy birds for today.”</p>
<p>Sam reached back and gave his leg a slight squeeze, at an angle where only she could see, “You like her really – no need to sulk just cause she got one over on you.”</p>
<p>“Not right jokin’ ‘bout things like that,” Gene grumbled, “Given people heart attacks – accusin’ them of things.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well you didn’t do anything, so it’s all good.”</p>
<p>The older man cursed and reached over the bar to grab a bottle of wine; tired of waiting for the owner to come over, “Weren’t your thinkin’ when she first opened her mouth.”</p>
<p>Sam swung around on the stool at the quiet mutter, his leg catching between Gene’s when the man didn’t step back to give him space.</p>
<p>“It was shock.” He leant forward, lowering his voice, “And I believed you when you denied it.”</p>
<p>The Guv was refusing to meet his eye, staring across the room with a tight grip on his newly filled glass, “Oh well ain’t that lovely.”</p>
<p>Sam sighed and turned to her with a pointed ‘<em>Can you believe this</em>?’ look.</p>
<p>Alex raised an eyebrow with a slight shake of her head, she wasn’t getting involved in a domestic.</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes then turned back to the man.</p>
<p>“Look – I’m sorry, okay?”</p>
<p>A sharp glare replied to that question, “You think I want some Nancy apology? I don’t care what you do Tyler. Keep your pansy words to yourself.”</p>
<p>Well this was a healthy way to deal with emotions.</p>
<p>And Sam just made it better.</p>
<p>“Oh course – what was I thinking?” He drawled, a layer of sarcasm dripping from the words, “Want to hit me then? Is that going to make us even?”</p>
<p>The Guv’s jaw clenched and he slammed his drink on the bar.</p>
<p>“Go on then,” Sam continued, tilting his chin up, “Here you go – right across the jaw. Wouldn’t want anyone to think Gene Hunt was looking to solve things with words rather than action.”</p>
<p>Gene was pressed right into the DI’s space now, one hand braced against the bar and the other digging into the man’s leg that was pressed against his, clearly trying to restrain himself.</p>
<p>Alex’s eyes widened, suddenly worried he would actually hit the man and stepped forward to try and intervene; as well as hide how entangled their positions had become.</p>
<p>“Maybe now’s not the time guys,” She hissed.</p>
<p>Gene ignored her, his eyes boring into the man in front of him, “A good whack would do you good. Kick that brain right.”</p>
<p>“Says the man overreacting because he can’t deal with the fact he wanted an apology.”</p>
<p>“I already told you Tyler! I don’t give a damn what you do.”</p>
<p>“But you give a damn what I think?”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“So you don’t care that there was two seconds where I thought you had slept with Jackie?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t sleep with her!”</p>
<p>“I <em>know</em> – I already said I believed you as soon as you said so.”</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t ‘ave had to tell you!”</p>
<p>Sam blinked, blanking on a response to that admittance.</p>
<p>The Guv was now right in his face, a fist curled into his shirt collar.</p>
<p>Alex took the moment of confusion to place a hand over the fist and input her own whisper, “I think you might want to pause and move this somewhere else.”</p>
<p>A new voice suddenly arrived.</p>
<p>“Lover’s spat?”</p>
<p>The three of them jumped and spun around, Gene shoving the DI away from him and stepping back.</p>
<p>Jackie was stood there; arms folded and an amused smirk on her face.</p>
<p>Alex internally cursed – she thought they’d managed to keep their voices low enough that the words of the argument couldn’t be picked out from afar.</p>
<p>She glanced at the Guv; his expression had closed shut. Body stiff.</p>
<p>Sam was throwing the man a concerned look. His anger suddenly forgotten.</p>
<p>Then an arm fell across her shoulder and she was pulled into the woman’s side.</p>
<p>“So then,” Jackie pried, “Which one’s yours and which one wants to be?”</p>
<p>Alex froze for a moment, not entirely sure what she meant and then it clicked.</p>
<p>The reporter thought she’d come across Alex trying to break up a fight over her.</p>
<p>It was a relief, but also not a position she wanted to be in.</p>
<p>“Oh – ah, no…” She stuttered, unsure how to think of a different explanation, “It’s just –“</p>
<p>Jackie interrupted her, “I mean please tell me Sam’s the one you’ve bagged – there’s absolutely no contest there.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t the Guv, but Sam’s face that flashed with anger at the insult and Alex had to quickly respond before he cut her down, “It’s not like –“</p>
<p>“Yeah no contest,” Gene spat, downing his drink and slamming the glass down, “’Ave her Tyler.”</p>
<p>Without a second glance he marched past them, purposefully shoving against Sam’s shoulder, and headed straight out the door.</p>
<p>Jackie raised her eyebrow, “Still got a temper, hasn’t he?”</p>
<p>Sam remained ridged on the stool; gaze cast to the door the DCI had just disappeared through. The twitch of his leg told of the urge he was fighting to chase after the man, aware that drawing more attention to themselves was not what the Guv would want. Even in an argument, he didn’t want to cause him more upset.</p>
<p>Although, considering how this whole conversation had started it wasn’t as if the Guv would admit such a thing would give him grief.</p>
<p>Alex took pity on the DI, “Sam – do you mind following him? Just make sure he doesn’t kill anyone.”</p>
<p>Sam shot up without a second thought, throwing her a grateful look as he hurried out.</p>
<p>He didn’t bother to say goodbye.</p>
<p>“So it is the golden boy who’s yours!” Jackie grinned, giving her a light nudge, “Well done!”</p>
<p>“I’m not dating Sam.” Alex sighed, grabbing the bottle the Guv had swiped and pouring her own generous glass.</p>
<p>Jackie laughed, “What? Don’t tell me you’re seeing Gene?”</p>
<p>“No!” She groaned, “Nobody’s seeing anyone – we’re just a group of people who’ve had a stressful week.”</p>
<p>The reporter narrowed her eyes and slipped further into her space, resting her arms against the bar so she had the detective cornered.</p>
<p>It was hardly surprising to expect a journalist to not just nicely drop a topic.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? Because I haven’t seen Gene Hunt riled up like this before,” She tilted her head, “And I think his new pretty DI has something to do with it.”</p>
<p>Alex chuckled; it certainly wasn’t his <em>new</em> pretty DI that was getting under his skin.</p>
<p>She turned to fully face the woman, “Oh – and why’s that?”</p>
<p>“Well for one, I was expecting to make him squirm by telling him my baby was his – maybe make him uncomfortable enough to bait him into proposing out of a sense of duty. Then have a laugh when I revealed it wasn’t his and he was off the hook.”</p>
<p>Jackie shook her head with a slight frown, “But he was visibly panicked at the news. And the rest of his team all looked so uncomfortable, suddenly I felt guilty because I thought is there a girlfriend or wife in the picture?”</p>
<p>“Well if there is, it isn’t me,” Alex stated.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yep – a relationship definitely isn’t my priority at the moment.”</p>
<p>Jackie tapped her hand against the counter, her tone turning contemplative, “Last time I saw him, I did wonder. But he never said he was attached to anyone – and for all his flaws that is one thing he doesn’t fail to do. When he was married back in the day, I don’t think I ever saw his wife – but I definitely knew he had one because he wouldn’t hesitate to casually mention her if a girl was seriously trying to put moves on him.”</p>
<p>It was interesting to learn that loyalty to his partner wasn’t something that just Sam had noted. Apparently, it was a recognised trait.</p>
<p>Alex crossed her arms, “What did happen when he stayed at your flat?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely nothing,” Jackie laughed, waving a hand, “That’s what was so strange. Him being that drunk and inviting himself home with me I would have thought I was going to have to lock him in the bathroom to keep him behaving.”</p>
<p>“He invited himself round?”</p>
<p>“Out of nowhere,” She shrugged, “We were both at this conference and as the night came in most of the crowd were now pissed. I hear a familiar voice and then Gene’s next to me telling this random woman he’s already got somebody to go home with. Then the cheeky thing steers me out of the building. He was too drunk for me to bother to try and pawn him off somewhere else so I said he could take my sofa. I expected a bit of nudging to try and convince me to let him into my bed but he just took the spare blanket and fell asleep in the living room.”</p>
<p>Jackie shook her head, “I didn’t know what to think.”</p>
<p>Alex did.</p>
<p>And the Guv’s cold shoulder made a lot more sense.</p>
<p>The DI patted her arm, “I don’t think there’s much point trying to understand the Guv – but I might just go check myself that those two aren’t causing too much trouble.”</p>
<p>The reporter grinned and gave a her a wink, “Well good luck with that.”</p>
<p>Alex nodded her goodbye and made her own way out of the restaurant.</p>
<p>It had never occurred to her that perhaps Gene did feel the effect of being forced to hide a relationship.</p>
<p>He always seemed so unconcerned by the idea; as if it was a mild inconvenience that was easy enough to go along with.</p>
<p>Plus, he was hardly the open type – she was pretty sure his own team knew practically nothing about him outside of work.</p>
<p>Yet, there was a difference between being private and not being able to be open.</p>
<p>The Guv was apparently someone who felt the need to be loyal to their partner by having others be aware that he has one.</p>
<p>Something that he could no longer do without jeopardising his livelihood.</p>
<p>At that conference, he wasn’t able to politely reject a woman’s advances by stating he had someone because he was knowingly single – and in this decade a man wasn’t allowed to refuse a woman without a good reason. That in itself would cause suspicion.</p>
<p>Which was so ridiculous.</p>
<p>Therefore, he had to use Jackie, a woman he had some form of connection to as an excuse to push the other one away.</p>
<p>The anger that had risen towards Sam was likely only partly from the issue of being believed. It was coming from the pent-up frustration he would often ignore around being constantly given evidence that he was a part of something that had to be hidden.</p>
<p>Along with his bull-headed sense of pride that would never allow him to actually admit such things.</p>
<p>Alex wandered down to the side street where the Quattro was parked.</p>
<p>It was still there, but no sign of its driver.</p>
<p>They could have walked back to their flat to shout it out but she doubted Gene would have made it that far in such a rage.</p>
<p>She headed down the side street.</p>
<p>Faint voices sounded as she passed a dark alley; she took a step back and poked her head around the corner.</p>
<p>It was too dark to see anything so she quietly stepped forward.</p>
<p>It was them.</p>
<p>Alex backed into a door’s alcove, keeping herself hidden by the shadows.</p>
<p>Just another mark against her name for invading their privacy yet again.</p>
<p>They were both slumped on the ground, backs up against the wall. Sitting so their sides were brushed up against one another but with their heads staring directly ahead.</p>
<p>Their clothes were a bit ruffled but there was no sign of bruise marks so it seemed they hadn’t delved into an actual fight.</p>
<p>Sam tilted his head up, closed eyes looking up to the sky as he took a few heavy breaths.</p>
<p>Gene rolled an unlit cigarette between his fingers.</p>
<p>“Be simpler if you were a bird.”</p>
<p>The DI’s mouth curled up, “Sorry to disappoint.”</p>
<p>Without turning his head, the Guv shifted slightly closer and pressed his shoulder against the other man’s.</p>
<p>Sam opened his eyes and glanced down at the movement. A softness came over his face and he let his head fall to gently rest on the offered shoulder.</p>
<p>“Since you don’t want an apology, I won’t give one,” He murmured, “But I shouldn’t have doubted you.”</p>
<p>Gene huffed but it was quiet, no longer holding a sign of anger. He put the cigarette between his lips and pulled out a lighter from his jacket pocket.</p>
<p>Yet on flicking it, he paused with the flame held just in front of the unlit stick; his gaze dropping down to the non-smoker who hadn’t made any reaction to the action.</p>
<p>Gene scuffed the flame and put both items back into his pocket.</p>
<p>He coughed and closed his eyes, “Yeah well – just cause I don’t ‘ave a ring don’t mean I don’t act like it.”</p>
<p>Sam blinked, “A ring?”</p>
<p>The Guv didn’t answer, his eyes remaining closed.</p>
<p>A small smile crept onto the DI’s face and he tilted his head up to rest his chin on the man’s shoulder so he could see his face.</p>
<p>“That you proposing Gene?” There was a light tease to his tone.</p>
<p>When he still got no reply the humour in Sam’s expression faded.</p>
<p>“Hey,” He softly whispered, raising a hand and using two fingers to move the man’s head to look at him, “Was that you proposing?”</p>
<p>Gene opened his eyes, his face now just a couple of inches from the DI’s and shot him a firm glare, “Don’t be a div – we already established you’re not a bird.”</p>
<p>Sam raised an eyebrow, “Doesn’t answer my question.”</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a moment, then Gene scoffed and shoved him off his shoulder; standing up and moving away with his gaze fixed anywhere else but at the younger man, “What’s it matter – basically my wife anyway aren’t you, you nag me enough.”</p>
<p>“Where I come from, it was getting near to a point where I could be your husband,” Sam calmly replied, also rising from the ground but not stepping into his space.</p>
<p>“Like that’d ever -! Two blokes… nobody’d ever ‘ave that!”</p>
<p>The tone was angry, coming from an expression of a twisted scowl yet in his eyes there was definite hurt.</p>
<p>“This is what it is alright!” He barked, “Maybe your place is all rainbows and pansies doin’ what they want but ‘ere we don’t matter – no-one wants to ‘ear ‘bout it! Sure now two blokes can go at it and they won’t get locked up but you think any of this lot thinks it ain’t nothin’ more than just some sick thing ‘bout wantin’ to go at it like rabbits?”</p>
<p>Sam reached out an arm, a delicate break in his voice, “Gene…”</p>
<p>“I had a wife! We weren’t anywhere near perfect but I loved her and people all knew that!” The DCI spun and sent a firm kick at the wall, “Why’s it different? What right do they all ‘ave to say it’s any different! Why’s it on me to find excuses to not let pretty birds into my bed without sayin’ I’ve got someone? It’s their problem – they’re the ones who think it’s all perverted, they’re the ones who can’t think two blokes couldn’t be nothin’ proper. Carling’s little brain couldn’t even comprehend that I would be followin’ if Mac gets his way!”</p>
<p>He growled and ran a hand over his face and through his hair, slumping back to the ground with a punch to the concrete, “Why’s it my job to make their lives easy?”</p>
<p>Alex felt a tear roll down her cheek.</p>
<p>Cautiously, Sam moved over to crouch down in front of the other man, whose head had dropped in clear discomfort at the outburst.</p>
<p>He placed one hand on the legs which were folded up before the man’s chest.</p>
<p>When he didn’t get thrown off, the DI settled forward to lay both arms over the top of the knee-caps so he could rest his chin atop.</p>
<p>This time he didn’t try to make the man look at him, just spoke with a gentle tone, “I didn’t think you knew how to make people’s lives easy.”</p>
<p>The corner of Gene’s mouth quirked up and he raised his head, “Me neither Gladys.”</p>
<p>Sam smiled and reached forward with one hand, running a finger through the edge of his hair.</p>
<p>“I’d love to marry you Gene.”</p>
<p>The older man swallowed, for once not having a witty retort. He held the DI’s gaze; his eyes serious, “Yeah?”</p>
<p>Sam gave a small nod, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>A grin spread over the Guv’s face and he shook his head, “You’re such a ponce Tyler.”</p>
<p>“Takes one to know one,” He threw back with a laugh, grabbing the man’s shirt and pulling him forward into a kiss.</p>
<p>Alex took that as a cue to leave and quietly backed out of the alley.</p>
<p>Stepping out on the street she wiped away the tears from her face, a beaming smile having replaced the sorrow.</p>
<p>It was in moments like this that she knew this world, in whatever form, must be real.</p>
<p>Only a real world would hold such an entanglement of cruelty and joy.</p>
<p>It was in such a world, that people learnt what kind of a person they wanted to be.</p>
<p>One who followed pre-set judgements because they had been told to.</p>
<p>Or one who simply decided to love.</p>
<p>When she got home.</p>
<p>When she got back to her daughter.</p>
<p>It would be because of love.</p>
<p>*  *  *  *</p>
<p>Alex sighed and took another sip of wine, her eyes looking to the television but not taking anything in.</p>
<p>They had been so close to getting Jarvis.</p>
<p>And in turn, getting evidence that Mac was protecting the criminal.</p>
<p>Jackie’s niece had begged them to let her ID him, prove that he had been the one to try and sell her virginity.</p>
<p>However, when the girl had been in the same room as him again, the fear had gripped her and she’d denied he’d had anything to do with the party she’d been taken to.</p>
<p>Alex didn’t blame her – someone like Jarvis would scare most people.</p>
<p>Jackie had rightly decided to take her niece back up to Manchester, wishing them luck with the rest of the case and promising to give any help she could if needed.</p>
<p>Alex rather liked her.</p>
<p>They were really starting to run out of options now and with each day the deadline to Sam’s transfer grew closer.</p>
<p>She curled her legs up onto the sofa and lay her head onto the pillow.</p>
<p>Before she went home, she had to make sure this was first dealt with.</p>
<p>She couldn’t bear waking up and leaving them in this mess.</p>
<p>Alex frowned and turned the television off, sitting back up and looking towards door.</p>
<p>She could have sworn she’d heard something.</p>
<p>A faint scratch and creak of wood sounded and she quickly turned off the light.</p>
<p>The door crashed open just as she hid down the side of the sofa.</p>
<p>Heavy boots stomped inside.</p>
<p>“She here?”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t look like it.”</p>
<p>The voices were male but she didn’t recognise them.</p>
<p>“Lucky for her.”</p>
<p>She clapped a hand over her mouth as a shatter of glass and metal tore through the room.</p>
<p>As the boots walked away, she risked glancing over the arm of the sofa.</p>
<p>Her lamp and a few other trinkets that had been on the side table were smashed across the floor.</p>
<p>She stayed where she was even after the footsteps had long disappeared.</p>
<p>It must have been Jarvis’ men.</p>
<p>Come to deliver a message to stay away.</p>
<p>She could feel her hands shaking.</p>
<p>If they’d seen her, she wouldn’t have been able to do anything.</p>
<p>Rapid footsteps suddenly sounded and she immediately curled back up.</p>
<p>Someone ran back into her flat.</p>
<p>“Alex!”</p>
<p>A relieved gasp escaped and leapt up with a shaky smile, “Sam.”</p>
<p>He ran forward and grabbed her, running his hands over her arms and face, “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” She assured, pulling him into a hug, “I hid – they didn’t see me. I’m not hurt.”</p>
<p>He squeezed her, placing a hand on the back of her head, “I’m going to kill him.”</p>
<p>“Bolls!”</p>
<p>Alex opened her eyes and looked over Sam’s shoulder as the Guv burst in as well. He looked down as something crunched under his foot and cursed on seeing the smashed lamp, “That bloody –“</p>
<p>“They didn’t hurt me,” She repeated, pulling away from Sam and reaching to turn on the main light.</p>
<p>As the room lit up the Guv quickly turned his head away but not in time to hide the fierce bruises on his face.</p>
<p>Alex gasped, “What did they do?”</p>
<p>“Nothin’ to make a fuss of Bolly-knickers,” Gene sniffed, still glaring down at the glass on the floor, “Not like havin’ the nerve to come after a woman!”</p>
<p>She let the comment slide, knowing it was coming from a place of concern, “Was it two men?”</p>
<p>The Guv ignored the question, “You’re staying at ours.”</p>
<p>With that he left the flat, making sure to keep the side of his face that was bruised turned away from her.</p>
<p>Alex looked to Sam, “Is he okay?”</p>
<p>The DI’s face was lined with anger, “There were three of them – came at him with bats and crowbars from behind. He had no chance to defend himself.”</p>
<p>That explained his attitude towards his injuries.</p>
<p>It was his pride that had been beaten more than his body.</p>
<p>“We’d been out at a pub. We were walking home and I realised I’d left my wallet so had to run back. They must have been waiting for me to leave.” Sam’s jaw clenched, “I arrived too late – they’d already gone.”</p>
<p>Alex rested a hand on his arm, “Thanks for coming to check on me.”</p>
<p>He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, “I thought that if Jarvis was sending a message – it was likely going to be to both of you. Gene didn’t think he’d do something like that but…”</p>
<p>“He still thinks that criminals have some kind of code.” She gave a sad smile.</p>
<p>Sam sighed, “We both know things only get worse as time goes on.”</p>
<p>It was so sad how true that was.</p>
<p>Alex inclined her head to the door, “Come on – we’d better go catch up.”</p>
<p>Quickly grabbing a change of clothes, they went down to where Gene was waiting in the Quattro; engine already running.</p>
<p>She quietly shook her head as Sam tried to indicate that he’d get in the back. It was better for her to stay out of the way as much as possible for now; the Guv deserved to have a resemblance of privacy. He wasn’t a man who enjoyed having a moment of weakness known.</p>
<p>It worried her what this meant for tomorrow.</p>
<p>If Jarvis was sending this kind of message, what was Mac’s reaction going to be?</p>
<p>For some reason, Jarvis held enough sway over the man that he had to support him.</p>
<p>She really hoped she got a good night’s sleep tonight.</p>
<p>She felt like she wasn’t going to enjoy the next day.</p>
<p>Sam’s door closed and they pulled out onto the road.</p>
<p>Alex let her head fall against the window.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sam’s hand reach over and rest on Gene’s thigh.</p>
<p>The corner of her lip curled up as she closed her eyes.</p>
<p>Jarvis better hope he didn’t end up in a room with Sam Tyler anytime soon.</p>
<p>*  *  *  *</p>
<p>Alex perched on the edge of Gene’s desk.</p>
<p>They still hadn’t decided on what their next step would be.</p>
<p>That morning whilst cooking breakfast, Sam had kindly suggested he go and run Jarvis over with the Quattro a few times.</p>
<p>The Guv had been pretty keen on the idea.</p>
<p>She’d made the point that Sam being in prison would be a bit worse than him going to Plymouth.</p>
<p>The Guv and herself had been cooped up in the office since they’d come in, trying to think of a more viable plan.</p>
<p>Alex had made sure to check Sam hadn’t taken the car keys with him as he left them to go back to his own department for a bit.</p>
<p>Even though they hadn’t come up with anything; one thing the Guv had decided was to finally let Ray and Chris in on what was going on.</p>
<p>As they’d pulled up everyone’s bank receipts, they knew that the two of them hadn’t been receiving any suspicious payments so weren’t on Mac’s books.</p>
<p>That had been a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>However, convincing the two men that one of their idolised senior officers was crooked wasn’t particularly easy.</p>
<p>“Super Mac’s not bent!” Ray snapped.</p>
<p>Alex sighed, “I know it’s hard to hear –“</p>
<p>“He has more decency and honour than you have in your little finger!” The DS spat, stepping forward into her space.</p>
<p>Gene grabbed the man’s arm and pulled him back, “Watch yourself Carling! You think I want this to be the case? You think I’d be tellin’ you this without being a hundred percent sure!”</p>
<p>Chris ran a hand through his hair, his voice shaking, “He’s working with Jarvis?”</p>
<p>“He knows what he’s doing and is protecting him,” Alex confirmed, keeping her tone gentle, “And that’s just the start of it – look, we need your help to bring him down.”</p>
<p>A loud rapping on the closed office door interrupted them.</p>
<p>Alex glanced at the Guv and he gave her a nod.</p>
<p>She unlocked the door and pulled it open.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, Mac was standing there with three other officers behind him.</p>
<p>“Well – isn’t this a cosy gathering?” He smirked, leaning forward to look at them all, “Anything interesting?”</p>
<p>Gene tilted his head up, jaw set, “Morning Mac – what’d you want?”</p>
<p>The Superintendent just chuckled at the disrespectful tone and then, without ceremony, turned to Alex.</p>
<p>“DI Drake, you are hereby suspended pending investigation into corruption and illegal activity, I have here a warrant to search your premises.”</p>
<p>Alex couldn’t hold back a laugh at the accusation, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t kid about corruption DI Drake,” He replied, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>This was bold.</p>
<p>She had not expected this.</p>
<p>Honestly, it felt a bit desperate.</p>
<p>They were wearing him down.</p>
<p>Alex crossed her arms, shaking her head with a smirk, “So <em>you</em>, are accusing <em>me</em>, of being bent?”</p>
<p>“If you have nothing to hide DI Drake then there’s no need to worry,” Mac stated, holding one arm out towards the main doors in invitation.</p>
<p>She nodded, stepping forward and leaning in to whisper as she passed, “It’s not me who needs to be worried.”</p>
<p>Saying that, as the whole group got into a few cars to head over to her flat she did start to worry.</p>
<p>With this level of confidence, it was very likely the senior officer had planted evidence at her place.</p>
<p>Mac had got into the Quattro with them; meaning she couldn’t voice her concerns to the Guv.</p>
<p>However, their eyes briefly met in the rear-view mirror and she could see he was thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>When they arrived at the flat, Mac made her and the inner CID team stand back so himself and his three men could go in first.</p>
<p>Alex followed them in close behind and almost bumped into the back of them as they suddenly stopped.</p>
<p>“DI Tyler.”</p>
<p>She blinked and stepped around the men to see Mac glaring at Sam, who was casually sat down on her sofa; an array of reports strewn out over the coffee table.</p>
<p>More unexpectedly, Shaz was sat on a chair opposite with a pen and pad in her hand.</p>
<p>She glanced to her side as Gene came up next to her and she saw a brief grin cross his face before he schooled it.</p>
<p>Chris stepped forward with a confused tone, “Shazza? What you doing here?”</p>
<p>The PC tilted her head, “DI Tyler’s helping me study to work towards a promotion.”</p>
<p>Mac walked over to glare down at the young officer.</p>
<p>“And DI Drake’s flat is the most logical place to do this?” He asked, his voice brittle.</p>
<p>Shaz didn’t flinch at the tone, raising her head to meet his eyes, “They make fun of me at the office talking about wanting to get promoted, so I asked DI Tyler if there was somewhere else he could tutor me – he said DI Drake offered her flat.”</p>
<p>Alex bit back a smile as the Superintendent snapped around to shoot her a look of contempt.</p>
<p>She shrugged, her voice sickly sweet, “Just doing my part in building up women in the workplace sir.”</p>
<p>Mac sincerely looked like he would hit her then and there.</p>
<p>Gene huffed and leant up against the wall, “People being here doesn’t affect the warrant Mac – we going to search the place or not? I for one am eager to make sure my DI hasn’t been playin’ me this whole time.”</p>
<p>He nodded his head to Ray and Chris, “Come on, check it out.”</p>
<p>The two men shared a quick look, clearly catching on that something wasn’t right about the whole event, before beginning to carefully rifle through the room.</p>
<p>Mac snapped at his men, “Get to it!”</p>
<p>It was clear the man very well knew that there wouldn’t be anything to find anymore.</p>
<p>The three men were less gentle with their searching, but when one of them picked up a few books and threw them onto the floor Shaz stood up and grabbed the man’s arm, “Hey! Watch what you’re doing.”</p>
<p>The ever-loyal Chris looked up from across the room, “Yeah mate – watch what you’re doing!”</p>
<p>The officer glanced over to Mac, expecting the man to reprimand the young woman but he wasn’t paying attention.</p>
<p>The Superintendent had stepped over to Sam, who had stood up to match his gaze.</p>
<p>Mac’s expression was twisted into a bitter scowl, “Plymouth might just be too good for you Tyler – tutoring young female officers alone in a flat, people might talk.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I think there’s going to me more important things for people to talk about soon sir,” Sam smiled, folding his arms.</p>
<p>The senior officer didn’t reply, simply glaring at the man; his hands shaking slightly at his side.</p>
<p>Alex glanced at Gene who now, out of Mac’s eyeline, was openly grinning – clearly enjoying the moment.</p>
<p>Eventually, Mac tore his gaze away, “We’re finished here!”</p>
<p>His men threw each other confused looks, having only searched a small part of the flat but didn’t question the order and followed their boss as he stormed out of the flat.</p>
<p>Gene rolled his head to the side against the wall to follow the man’s movement, “Don’t worry Mac – we’ll finish up here!”</p>
<p>The senior officer didn’t bother to look back.</p>
<p>When the footsteps had all faded, Alex spun around to Sam with a laugh, “You are amazing!”</p>
<p>He chuckled with a small shrug, “Well I heard a rumour going around my officers when I got in that Mac was personally delivering a warrant, I didn’t know who to but I could take a pretty good guess.”</p>
<p>Gene stepped forward and silently clapped a hand on the man’s shoulder, his thumb resting slightly on his neck.</p>
<p>Chris frowned, looking at them with a vase still in his hands, “I don’t get it – what’s going on?”</p>
<p>Shaz chipped in, a furious element to her voice, “He was setting her up baby! We got here and saw these men leaving,” She turned to look at Alex, “They’d left all kinds of things here Ma’am! Drugs, electrical equipment, even these fake account reports!”</p>
<p>“How’d you know they were planted?” Ray asked.</p>
<p>She swung around with a blaze in her eyes, “You saying DI Drake’s dirty!”</p>
<p>“I’m saying why would Mac plant evidence!”</p>
<p>“Because he’s the one who’s corrupt and he’s trying to stop them proving it!” She threw a hand out towards Sam, “Why do you think DI Tyler got given that transfer?”</p>
<p>Ray opened his mouth again but he fell short of another argument; his eyebrows furrowing as his brain finally began to take in the evidence that was in front of him.</p>
<p>Chris blinked and turned to Sam, “So, you’re not teaching Shaz then boss?”</p>
<p>Alex rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Sam chuckled and gave the younger man a fond look, “I actually am Chris – but I’ll admit, Alex’s flat isn’t where I normally hold the tutoring.”</p>
<p>Alex stepped over to take the young PC’s hand and give it a light squeeze, “Thank you Shaz, you’re really going to make an amazing Detective one day.”</p>
<p>A faint blush coloured her cheeks as she gave a pleased smile, “That’s very kind of you Ma’am, but I was just doing what’s right.”</p>
<p>“Right you lot,” They both turned to the Guv’s voice, “Take Tyler’s squad car and get back to the office.”</p>
<p>Sam raised an eyebrow but held out the keys, which Gene grabbed and threw to Shaz.</p>
<p>“Off you go then.” He winked at the young woman and inclined his head to the door.</p>
<p>The PC grinned at the unspoken approval and hurried out, ignoring Ray’s muttered complaints from behind.</p>
<p>Alex watched them leave with a smile on her face; feeling a warmth at how the young woman had clearly needed little convincing from Sam that she was being set up.</p>
<p>Their voices faded down the corridor.</p>
<p>The second they’d gone, Gene grabbed Sam and pulled him into a firm kiss.</p>
<p>Alex clapped a hand over her mouth and spun away.</p>
<p>It seemed humiliating a corrupt senior officer was a very attractive trait to the Guv.</p>
<p>She waited a few moments, but when no voices re-started, she gave a pointed cough.</p>
<p>“Yep – sorry Alex!”</p>
<p>She turned back around to Sam who was giving her a sheepish smile; Gene a few steps to the side acting as if nothing had happened.</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow, “Is that how I should thank you as well?”</p>
<p>Sam laughed as Gene shot her a glare.</p>
<p>It was just too easy.</p>
<p>“Alright,” She chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “So where’s all this planted evidence you got rid of then?”</p>
<p>Sam’s smile melted into a smirk, “Let’s just hope Shaz doesn’t get them pulled over in that car.”</p>
<p>Alex burst into laughter.</p>
<p>She really loved this man.</p>
<p>The Guv rolled his eyes and gave the younger man a light whack over the back of his head, “That’s the best hidin’ place you could come up with?”</p>
<p>“It’s hardly like we had much time – do you know how much they planted? It’s like they were trying to play evidence bingo in here!”</p>
<p>“Yeah well – guess you spent all your brain power on an excuse as to what you and Shaz were doin’ ‘ere.”</p>
<p>“I saw your face when you arrived – you thought it was brilliant.”</p>
<p>“In your dreams Dorothy.”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure I’m the one in <em>your</em> dreams.”</p>
<p>“You do one thing right and suddenly you manage to become even more up yourself.”</p>
<p>“You love it.”</p>
<p>“Are we still gettin’ on with this case?”</p>
<p>“Is that a blush I’m seeing?”</p>
<p>“All them nice things I was thinkin’ Tyler – they’re gone.”</p>
<p>Alex smiled and shook her head.</p>
<p>She loved both of them.</p>
<p>And she was truly going to miss them when she went home.</p>
<p>*  *  *  *</p>
<p>In the end, it was bittersweet.</p>
<p>After all their continued work, they’d had nothing to hold Jarvis on.</p>
<p>They’d followed him helplessly as he’d strutted down the corridor to go out of the building.</p>
<p>Then, Mac was there.</p>
<p>He’d turned around and without a word pulled out a gun and shot Jarvis in the chest, marching over as he fell to the floor and shooting him again in the head.</p>
<p>The gun had then turned on himself but the Guv had run forward and tried to pull it away.</p>
<p>Yet in the struggle, it had still gone off and Mac had got his wish.</p>
<p>After everything the man had done.</p>
<p>All the corruption, lies and purposeful ignorance to crimes committed due to him.</p>
<p>This one thing had been too much.</p>
<p>Finally acknowledging that his actions had led to all those young girls being sold and one being murdered.</p>
<p>Girls the same age as his own daughter.</p>
<p>The guilt had killed him.</p>
<p>Alex sighed and stretched her arms over her desk, letting her head rest on the wooden surface.</p>
<p>The CID was empty now, the lights dimmed.</p>
<p>Most had gone over to Luigi’s to have a moment to remember Super Mac for who he used to be and, in the end, who he was once more.</p>
<p>The room was silent, apart from the faint beeping that had been in her ears since Mac had died.</p>
<p>At first it had not been very noticeable, she thought it was just an ambient noise, however as the hours passed it was gradually becoming louder and louder.</p>
<p>Now, she knew was it was.</p>
<p>It was the beeps of a heart monitor.</p>
<p>The CID doors opened and she looked up as Sam and Gene returned; one holding a bottle of whiskey and the other a large bag of warm chips.</p>
<p>Silently, she got up and followed them into the office. Sam bringing a third chair in and placing it around the side of the desk next to the Guv’s.</p>
<p>They all sat down; the bag of chips untouched between them.</p>
<p>Gene picked up three glasses and poured out the whiskey.</p>
<p>He took one and raised it.</p>
<p>“To Mac.”</p>
<p>Sam and Alex followed suit, “To Mac.”</p>
<p>A few moments quietly passed.</p>
<p>It was a strange feeling to be happy and relieved, yet feel guilty and upset at the same time.</p>
<p>Alex tugged at her ear as a faint whisper tickled her aside the beeps.</p>
<p>“Well I didn’t think this was going to be how the day ended,” Sam muttered, winching as he took a sip of the whiskey and turning to the Guv with a frown, “And since when do you buy something this low quality?”</p>
<p>Gene shrugged, “He deserves some respect, but not enough for a good malt.”</p>
<p>Alex looked to Sam, “So everything’s been sorted with your transfer now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s all off,” He nodded, “It hadn’t fully gone through yet anyway and with all this mess on top of it nobody questioned just pretending it had never happened.”</p>
<p>“So you’re staying?”</p>
<p>He gave her a soft smile, “I’m staying.”</p>
<p>A calm relief spread through her and she returned the tender expression.</p>
<p>Everything was as it should be.</p>
<p>They were both safe.</p>
<p>They still had each other.</p>
<p>Alex frowned and turned her head, swearing she had heard a voice next to her.</p>
<p>“You alright Bolls?”</p>
<p>She nodded and scratched her ear again, the beeping getting slightly louder once more, “Yeah… I just thought…”</p>
<p>She glanced back up to see the two men were both looking at her.</p>
<p>Yet, there was something strange about their expressions.</p>
<p>Gene put his drink down and leant forward, resting his arms on the desk, “Bolls,” His voice was surprisingly gentle, “Why don’t you tell us a bit ‘bout your little girl.”</p>
<p>Alex blinked, “Molly?”</p>
<p>He’d never asked her before. She’d certainly mentioned her a lot but he’d never asked her any questions or shown interest.</p>
<p>Why did he want to know now?</p>
<p>He tilted his head, “You said it’s her birthday.”</p>
<p>“Yes…” She whispered, a smile creeping onto her face, “It’s her birthday… we’re going to blow out the candles together.”</p>
<p>Another voice, this time she could tell it was a man’s, whispered in her ear and she jumped again.</p>
<p>The beeping – it was so loud.</p>
<p>Sam stepped around and came to crouch in front of her, taking a hold of her hands, “Tell us about her Alex.”</p>
<p>“She… she’s such a lively girl,” Alex laughed as a tear rolled down her face, “But always getting into trouble – there was one time… she was playing down at the pond in the garden where there were lots of fish and she overheard Evan talking about how he wanted to move the pond further down.”</p>
<p>Her voice became stronger as the memory became clearer, “Molly wanted to help – so she thought she’d make sure all the fish were moved out the way first. I got back from work that afternoon to find every single bowl, cup and container in the kitchen had each been filled with water and held a small fish. Along with all the sinks in each bathroom – I hadn’t even known there were that many fish in the pond.”</p>
<p>“<em>Something’s different – call the doctor</em>.”</p>
<p>Alex gasped and squeezed Sam’s hands, “Did you hear that!”</p>
<p>He simply smiled up at her.</p>
<p>“<em>I think she’s becoming responsive</em>.”</p>
<p>Alex laughed, “I’m waking up!”</p>
<p>She spun around to look at Gene, not caring if he thought she’d gone mad, “I’m waking up!”</p>
<p>However, this time the Guv didn’t give her an annoyed look or mock her for being crazy.</p>
<p>Instead, he opened a draw and pulled out a piece of paper.</p>
<p>Alex blinked and withdrew her hands from Sam’s to take the paper and pull it towards her.</p>
<p>It was a resignation letter.</p>
<p>A resignation letter with her name printed at the top.</p>
<p>Her gaze snapped up to meet the Guv’s, “What is this?”</p>
<p>He held out a pen.</p>
<p>“It just needs your signature.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “I don’t… what do you mean?”</p>
<p>Gene raised an eyebrow, “We need to ‘ave a good reason for when you suddenly disappear anytime soon.”</p>
<p>Alex froze.</p>
<p>The beeping was beginning to hurt her head.</p>
<p>Her mouth fell open in shock, “You know…”</p>
<p>The Guv’s expression didn’t change.</p>
<p>“You know I’m in a coma.”</p>
<p>“<em>I think I saw her move doctor</em>.”</p>
<p>“<em>Keep careful monitoring – we don’t know if there’s been brain damage</em>.”</p>
<p>Alex clamped her hands over her ears.</p>
<p>Another pair gently pulled them away and Sam’s voice was right next her, “You need to sign it Alex – trust me, it’s a much nicer option for everyone here than having to fake your death.”</p>
<p>She caught the DI’s gaze, disbelief in her tone, “He knows… this whole time he knew who I really was?”</p>
<p>Sam gave her a sad smile, “Yes – and there’s a good reason why you couldn’t know that.”</p>
<p>“So, he knows who you are too?”</p>
<p>“Always has – though like you, I didn’t find out until a lot later.”</p>
<p>Alex slowly turned around to the other man, “Who are you?”</p>
<p>He shrugged and placed the pen down in front of her.</p>
<p>“I’m the Guv.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mummy! Mummy! I saw her hand move! It moved!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sir, she can’t be in her right now.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“We’ll stay in the corner – please, I promise, we won’t get in the way</em>.”</p>
<p>Tears rolled down her cheeks, “Molly!”</p>
<p>She grabbed the pen and scrawled her signature at the bottom of the letter.</p>
<p>Then she reached out and grabbed Gene’s hand.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” She whispered, “I don’t know what you have to do with all of this, but thank you.”</p>
<p>“You’re a good copper Bolls.”</p>
<p>“And you’re a good man Gene.”</p>
<p>She turned back to Sam and took one of his hands with her other.</p>
<p>“I’m going home Sam,” She smiled through her tears.</p>
<p>He tilted his head, that endearing grin gracing his face, “I know – and I’m so happy for you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Response in the legs as well.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She’s breathing on her own – take the tube out.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mummy!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She’s fine Molly – she’s just waking up.”</em>
</p>
<p>Alex’s eyes fell to the silver medallion that was ever-present around Sam’s neck.</p>
<p>She frowned slightly and reached up a hand to touch it.</p>
<p>It looked different.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the same pattern.</p>
<p>She looked up to meet his eyes and he raised an eyebrow, silently gesturing his head over to the Guv.</p>
<p>Alex turned her head and noted a silver chain that was not normally there, peeking out from under his shirt collar.</p>
<p>With a huff, Gene reluctantly pulled his collar to the side slightly to reveal what was around his neck.</p>
<p>Alex grinned.</p>
<p>There was Sam’s actual medallion.</p>
<p>It seemed the Guv had found a wedding ring after all.</p>
<p>The beeping was too loud now.</p>
<p>It was all she could hear.</p>
<p>She grabbed Sam’s face between her hands.</p>
<p>He nodded and said something to her but she didn’t understand.</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>The DI smiled and reached up, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.</p>
<p>Her vision was fading now.</p>
<p>Everything was bright.</p>
<p>White light was everywhere.</p>
<p>She could just make out the dark silhouette of Sam in front of her.</p>
<p>Then a second silhouette came up behind him.</p>
<p>She felt the smile on her face.</p>
<p>Alex hoped she would remember these two men.</p>
<p>She hoped she would remember all of them.</p>
<p>And she wished them well.</p>
<p>In whatever form of life they were living in their strange world.</p>
<p>But now it was time for her to go home.</p>
<p>The white light blinded her.</p>
<p>And she opened her eyes.</p>
<p>*  *  *  *</p>
<p>“Mummy?”</p>
<p>Alex blinked as her vision came into focus.</p>
<p>There she was.</p>
<p>Her beautiful little girl.</p>
<p>“Mummy!”</p>
<p>Arms wrapped around her neck and she burst into tears as she squeezed her with all the strength she had.</p>
<p>The name fell from her lips like a prayer.</p>
<p>“Molly.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alex always deserved to get back to Molly! </p>
<p>After the events with Mac was the most logical place for Alex to get better and wake up as on the show, after this is when things instead go down hill in her recovery rather than better. </p>
<p>After this, there's just going to be one last stop in with Sam and Gene after Alex's gone home - just to round it all up.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this part! Let me know your thoughts x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone is where they want to be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The diced tomatoes hissed as they hit the oil.</p>
<p>He wasn’t hungry.</p>
<p>The bits of takeout from last night had been carrying him through.</p>
<p>But he had to eat.</p>
<p>Alex would be eating.</p>
<p>She’d be eating a meal with her daughter.</p>
<p>A warmth crept through his chest at the thought and he sprinkled some herbs into the pan.</p>
<p>Sam had never really thought what it would look like if someone actually had the chance to go home, rather than just move on.</p>
<p>He’d been holding her hands.</p>
<p>Kneeling in front of her.</p>
<p>Then… it was like she became a dream before his eyes.</p>
<p>She hadn’t faded.</p>
<p>It was more, her being became less real; as if she was a memory he had conjured.</p>
<p>She was there, and then he was staring at a chair.</p>
<p>As if she had only ever been visiting.</p>
<p>Which, she had.</p>
<p>It was strange, seeing what once had happened to him.</p>
<p>Years ago, when he had first woken up – he had still believed everything had been a strange dream; that this world had stopped existing after he left.</p>
<p>Even on returning, it hadn’t been until much later that he had discovered the reality to the world he was in; that it wasn’t just a prolonged dream of a man on the edge of death.</p>
<p>Witnessing the journey he had once gone on from the other side now…</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure quite how to explain the feeling.</p>
<p>Over the years, he had helped say goodbye to many people who came to their time to move on.</p>
<p>That he was used to.</p>
<p>It had taken time, but now he could handle the emotion of parting with a friend or colleague as they took their next steps.</p>
<p>Afterall, he had done the hardest farewell as his first.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sam – wait.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He stopped, squeezing the hand in his but not turning around. His gaze stayed fixed on Nelson’s pub; he couldn’t look away, if he looked away…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sam.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A hand stroked his cheek and a tear escaped as she stepped in front to meet his eyes; his beautiful girl, his adoring wife, the woman he loved.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He knew what she was going to say, but he didn’t want her to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The best woman he’d ever known.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How could he give her up?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sam,” She wiped the tear from his cheek, her own shining back at him, “Sam – you don’t want to do this.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He grabbed her hand, bringing the palm to his mouth and kissing it, “Annie, I can’t leave you… you’re my wife, I love you so so much… please…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The corner of her mouth curled up into a sad smile, “Those vows Sam – till death do us part. It don’t mean when one goes the other has to follow straight away.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This is different,” He ran his hands through her hair, cupping her face, “You know this is different.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s not Sam.” She put her hands over his, “This place… this is for people who are ready.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He closed his eyes, trying to block out what she was going to say. Not wanting to hear her words.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re not ready Sam.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His hands were gently pulled away from her face and instead the soft texture of hers cradled his cheeks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And that’s okay.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A sob broke free and he opened his eyes to his beautiful wife who was looking at him with such love, such understanding.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was too good, too good for him. She deserved him to be able to do this. To be ready. To go with her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Annie.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The crack of her name was all he could manage.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She smiled; that kind, soft smile he’d fallen in love with all those years ago.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s alright Sam… I got to go check it out for you anyway. Don’t know where you’d be without me to guide you if you do come by one day.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A wet laugh choked out, “That’s true.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She ran her hand through the edge of his hair, “But don’t come until you’re ready – even if it turns out you’re never ready.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, of course I’ll come to you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Annie just smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She leant in and gave him a final kiss.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He tried to memorise everything about it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then she stepped back, his arms falling as their fingers finally stretched apart.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She glanced to the side just behind him, “Look after him for me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was no answer, but Annie’s smile brightened slightly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sam didn’t turn around.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He kept his eyes on her as she opened the bar door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As she gave him a final wave.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As she disappeared into the bright light inside.</em>
</p>
<p>Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening it to look at the gold ring in the clear flap sitting on top of the photo of Annie in her wedding dress.</p>
<p>A soft smile crossed his face.</p>
<p>She had been right – like always.</p>
<p>He hadn’t been ready to move on.</p>
<p>That time, when he had first come back. It had been for a mixture of things.</p>
<p>Annie. His friendship with Gene. The bond he’d formed with the mad team.</p>
<p>But one of the largest parts was that feeling of being alive.</p>
<p>Cutting his finger on the pen back in his old life and not feeling anything.</p>
<p>It had been a clear moment of realising that his life in the other world, this world, was the most alive he’d ever felt.</p>
<p>He hadn’t been ready to give that up.</p>
<p>He wasn’t quite sure if he ever would.</p>
<p>Annie had gone to find her place.</p>
<p>Alex had got back to her home.</p>
<p>And he had stayed where he belonged.</p>
<p>The familiar scent of whiskey settled over him as a pair of arms curled around his waist from behind; a light weight resting on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Never worked out why a pretty bird like Cartwright settled for an ugly mug like you.”</p>
<p>Sam chuckled, swiping his thumb over her picture before closing it and putting it on the side, “What’s that say about you?”</p>
<p>“Different,” The breath tickled his ear, “I’m also an ugly bastard so not doin’ any harm.”</p>
<p>Sam leant his head back with a grin, “Careful – that’s my husband you’re talking about there.”</p>
<p>Gene huffed and rolled his eyes, “You ever gonna let that go?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” He reached up and gave the man a quick kiss, then turned back to the pan which was beginning to sizzle a lot.</p>
<p>Gene mumbled some choice words into his shoulder but didn’t release his hold; content to stay where he was as the younger man continued with the cooking.</p>
<p>Sam wondered what the others would think if they knew the mighty Gene Hunt had this side to him.</p>
<p>Even Alex hadn’t been privy to this.</p>
<p>It had taken Sam a long time to get the other man to reach this level of comfort and security where he didn’t feel awkward or ashamed by these kinds of actions.</p>
<p>He was quite happy to keep this success to himself.</p>
<p>Minutes passed as Sam gently stirred the food now and then.</p>
<p>“So how is everyone?”</p>
<p>He felt Gene shrug, “Good as suspected – bit pissed still, Ray the most I’d say. He’d never admit it but he’d quite taken to Bolls, respected her. But nobody’s questioning the story that she’s resigned and moved off to be with ‘er daughter. She talked ‘bout her enough.”</p>
<p>Sam had been there earlier that day at the office to help Gene deliver the story of why Alex was no longer with them. However, he was feeling raw with this one and knew he didn’t have it in him to not let something slip on his face if he stayed for too long.</p>
<p>So, he’d left Gene to go to Luigi’s and continue dealing with the confused emotions of the team.</p>
<p>He’d been doing this a lot longer.</p>
<p>“They’ll be alright. They’re a strong bunch.” Sam linked his fingers with the ones around his waist, “They’ve still got you.”</p>
<p>“Like that does much good for them,” Gene scoffed, “If anyone comes cryin’ to me office I’m bootin’ them right down your way.”</p>
<p>“But you’re their mentor. Their comforting rock in a confusing and cruel world.”</p>
<p>“Piss off Tyler.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how I’d get by without such kind words as those.”</p>
<p>Sam laughed and wriggled free as a light bite attacked his neck.</p>
<p>He turned around and held up a spoon to the man’s face, one eyebrow raised, “Now is that really the way to charm a man?”</p>
<p>“Don’t ‘ave to charm,” Gene smirked, “Already got you.”</p>
<p>Sam tried to hold back his smile, “And you call me a ponce.”</p>
<p>“You sayin’ you ain’t mine?”</p>
<p>The smile burst free as he shook his head and looped his arms around the man’s neck, “Nah – you’re mine.”</p>
<p>Sam leant up to kiss him but suddenly pulled back as a knock sounded from the main door.</p>
<p>Gene ignored it, grabbing his face to pull him back but Sam slipped under his arm, “Might be important,” He gave an apologetic shrug, “You left them all there at a hard time.”</p>
<p>The older man groaned.</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes and went over to pull open the door.</p>
<p>A forlorn Ray was slouched in the doorway; trying his best to look bored and unconcerned.</p>
<p>He looked up but frowned at seeing who had opened the door, “The Guv back?”</p>
<p>Sam sighed and gave the DS a gentle smile, “You okay Ray?”</p>
<p>“Leave off,” The man grumbled, holding up a bottle of scotch, “Came ‘ere to find the Guv and drink. That’s all. Chris ditched me for his bird and I want to drink.”</p>
<p>Sam felt bad for him, he did. But honestly, he wasn’t sure he really had the energy to deal with a sad Ray who refused to acknowledge the fact he was sad.</p>
<p>An arm suddenly settled around his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You want company for your misery Raymondo – you come back in an hour.”</p>
<p>Sam raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>A frown replaced the brief light that had come onto Ray’s face when the Guv appeared, “An hour? Why can’t I come in now?”</p>
<p>Gene gave him a hard look, “We’re busy.”</p>
<p>Confusion was still on the sergeant’s face, “How you busy though?”</p>
<p>The Guv raised his chin and gestured into the flat.</p>
<p>“Well Raymondo, if you want to wait in the living room on your own for an hour then by all means.”</p>
<p>Sam struggled to keep a straight face as realisation slowly dawned on the DS.</p>
<p>“Oh… right, um, yeah,” Ray stuttered, stepping back and looking anywhere but at the two men, “I’ll just… some of the guys are still at Luigi’s – I’ll just… no problem, see you tomorrow Guv.”</p>
<p>Sam managed to hold in his laughter until the corridor was empty; then it burst out and he swung around to point a finger at the other man, “You’re cruel.”</p>
<p>“Serves ‘im right.”</p>
<p>Sam chuckled and stepped past to walk back inside, only to be shoved against the wall as the door was kicked closed.</p>
<p>He smirked up at the man towering over him, “I’m still cooking dinner.”</p>
<p>“Don’t care.”</p>
<p>Sam grinned into the kiss as he was dragged forward, his own arms looping back up into their original position around the man’s neck.</p>
<p>Yeah.</p>
<p>This was where he belonged.</p>
<p>* * * *</p>
<p>“Mum?”</p>
<p>“Yes Mols?”</p>
<p>They were sitting on her new bed, in the small room that was going to be her new home as she started her first year at university.</p>
<p>She leant further into her mum’s side and smiled as the arm around her squeezed her tighter.</p>
<p>“Can you tell me the story again?”</p>
<p>Alex chuckled, “Really? Haven’t you heard it enough?”</p>
<p>She shook her head and looked up with her trademark grin, “Nope!”</p>
<p>Alex rolled her eyes and smoothed her daughter’s hair.</p>
<p>She was so grown up now.</p>
<p>Where had that little girl gone?</p>
<p>“Okay then,” She smiled, “I guess one more time won’t hurt.”</p>
<p>Molly dragged her down so they were both lying on the bed and she shuffled closer to cuddle into her mum’s side like she did for so long during the years following when she’d woken up from her coma.</p>
<p>Alex gave her a kiss on the top of her head as she began the familiar story.</p>
<p>“Once, I was lost. But luckily, I met two of the best men I would ever come to know – Gene Hunt, and his husband Sam Tyler. Who helped me get home to my little girl…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is just a nice little bit to conclude the story. Also I wanted to show the amazing Annie and how she was typical awesome Annie for their parting. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed this short but hopefully sweet ending to the story! </p>
<p>Let me know your thoughts x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>